


Daddy Dusting

by TurtleChix



Category: Au Hopper - Fandom, Dusttale - Fandom, Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Sans, F/M, Gen, Referenced Child Abuse, hot mess trying to have plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleChix/pseuds/TurtleChix
Summary: While backtracking through au's he has been to trying to find his ghostly brother whom has been missing for eight years, Dust comes across a child, one whom he realizes shortly after may be related as to why his brother is missing. And he is not sure how he will be able to handle it. All he can do is try his best.After all, how hard could fatherhood be right?
Relationships: Dusttale!Sans/oc, Horrortale!Papyrus/oc, Horrortale!Sans/oc
Comments: 33
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

“Hope this is where he’s at… if he were not already dead and a ghost I would kill him for making me search for him for eight star damned years.” Dust grumbles as he glanced around after he finished teleporting. It was not that he wanted to not appear in a universe he had already been to, just that he sometimes forgets what he did in specific universes if they were not huge events. 

Like that one time in an Underswap universe where he had gotten a head injury that made it so he slipped back mentally to his old self and did some… interesting things while also being drunk. Then finding out about it a few days later by the Sans of that universe showing him the photos and saying he should do it again sometime because he was a lot of fun to hang out with.

He suppressed a groan as he retreated into his scarf and hood a bit at the memory. If he recalls right it was around the time he had teleported into an au he had not realized was a hostile universe and then accidentally reappearing in the swap universe that he had already been to. Which led to him trying to be more careful and rarely visit universes he had already been too. But universes that had similarities. 

At least he usually did, if it hadn't been for the fact that his brother had disappeared on him for some strange reason forcing him to backtrack and not find him despite his best efforts. ‘And it is not like I can ask someone if they had seen a ghostly skeleton floating around. Since I am the only one that can see him. I think if there were other skeletons that were related to us they would see him too but the chances of that happening are a million to one.’ 

He comes out of his thoughts when he felt someone tug at his sleeve. Looking down he blinked in surprise seeing another skeleton, though but a child. ‘huh.. Maybe one of the Sans’s had a kid or something.’ He thought to himself as he took in the child’s appearance. 

Noting that they were wearing a purple hooded coat, a pair of dark blue shorts with pair of lighter blue stripes going down the sides, likely a green turtleneck on under the coat if the peeking of knit fabric was anything to go by and bright red boots. He picked up on the fact that the child seem to be tired, and not sleeping well. So much so his eye lights were snuffed from view, if he had inherited the glowing eye lights that is.

  
  
“E-excuse me mister. Would you like to buy some candy? The chocolate covered cherry is the best, so I suggest that!” He tilted his head at the child as he arched a brow. It was quite late out. And any Sans in the multiverse no matter if it was a sans that was a good guy or a guy that had done questionable things like himself would _not_ allow their own child to be out this late and alone, as well as letting their child struggle without interfering with the obvious lack of sleep indicators. 

‘Easy there Dust. You are here looking for your ghostly sibling. Not to solve the mystery of why this kid is not with your counterpart and is talking to you instead.’ He mentally chides himself. Despite that though he noticed that the way he looked exhausted was more than just lack of sleep, and that the boxes he was holding open were all full like he had not been able to sell anything. He found himself feeling more annoyed inexplicably by the second. 

He just chalked it up to the fact that a kid being out this late selling candy for _some_ reason was messing with his head. Especially when he was younger in the underground having to do everything he could to make ends meet, so he and his brother would not have to move in with another family after his mother died and his dad not being there to help because he was trapped in a void of some kind,and arguably still was.

Despite his better judgement, he found himself being unable to turn a blind eye to the kid. Be it due to a trip down memory lane making him feel empathetic about his struggles or knowing he would be driven nuts unless he did something to lighten the kid’s load he does not know. Sighing to himself, he chose to stick his hands into his pockets and turned giving a grin to the kid. “How much for everything you're carrying kiddo?”

He watched the child’s face gain a surprised expression, his eye lights suddenly flicker to life as his exhausted facial expression with a forced cheerful smile turned into surprise and disbelief. He felt as though his soul became frozen, all due to the colors of one of the child’s eye lights looking alarmingly similar to one of his own. 

‘No… no it couldn't… I couldn’t of… well there is only one way to find out for sure or not.’ He pushed his bundle of nerves back, knowing that freaking out was only going to cause the child not only confusion but also stress that he did not need. 

‘I can either ask the kid outright, or follow him around and wait to see if my brother shows up or is waiting somewhere for the kid. Seeings as Paps does not seem to float around here he may have taken to hiding on the off chance I am around. If this kid is… mine I can see him not wanting to leave the kid alone after I had decided to teleport to another universe.’ He bet that was probably why his brother was not floating around him. If it is proven to be right and this kid was as he suspects is his child.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


‘I just hope that however this turns out, that the kid’s mom won’t have my skull if we end up crossing paths.’

* * *

“U-um… well there are sixty bars of candy per box, and they are a dollar seventy-five cents a piece and have six boxes. That is six hundred and thirty dollars. If you do not have cash available you can give me a check.” He could not believe his luck, just when he thought he was not going to be able to sell anything for the tenth day in a row he has finally got someone to buy from him. 

‘That is if he has the money or doesn’t try to cut me short…. And if I am able to keep the money from being taken from me by Chad. If I am able to evade him I will be able to probably get a reprieve from the demon lady mode miss Patty has against kids that do not sell their quota for the day. I have not had to use my magic too much today; so maybe I and do that teleportation thing Uncle Eclipse has been encouraging me to practice…. But perhaps closer to the orphanage, so I do not get hurt since I have yet to teleport outside seeing where I will possibly be appearing.’ 

“How about I pay ya after we get closer to your home. It is pretty late and I don’t think it would be safe to let you travel alone. There are some pretty messed up people out there after all.” he hears the older skeleton state. He thought about objecting on that for a moment as he frowned. 

‘I mean… he isn’t wrong. I know that people can do things that are not… right and often get away with it. Like how there are monster kids around my age disappearing. He is probably one of the older monsters that is in charge of making sure kids like me get home safely.’ With this thought in mind he reluctantly nodded. Wishing that the older monster was escorting him home to his mother whom was still missing instead of the hellhole that he is forced to live in.

‘I hope wherever mom is she will be able to find me. I know that I am told constantly that it is pointless to hope so but my mom would never abandon me. She promised that no matter what happened she would be there for me. So she has to be out there somewhere… _she has to_ …’ he forces himself to dial back on his thoughts, knowing that if he kept going along this train of thoughts he would be leaking out magic that he would need in order to pull off his plan of evading the blimp sized bully, so he can give the caretaker the required quota of cash.

He flinched slightly in surprise as the boxes he was carrying was taken from him, causing him to look up at the older monster with widened sockets. He watched as the guy shrugged. Clearly not seeing anything wrong with what he just did.

“You look like you had been carrying these all day, don’t worry. I’m not going to run off without payin’ just thought you needed to take a load off before your tiredness _ketchups_ with ya and you topple over.” He gaps at the taller monster in surprise, not expecting the random pun that slipped out. 

“Hehe _caviar_ you okay squirt? I sure hope I have not _bratwurst_ you.” he brought his hands up to his face as he snickered, unable to help himself. He pictured how his Uncle would have a melt down if he himself started dabbling in puns more so than usual. ‘Maybe it is a good thing Uncle stayed in the tree fort today instead of following me. He would not be able to survive both of us if I started to pun too.’

He cleared his voice as he shook his head chiding himself. ‘No, he may be a monster like me but he is also a stranger. While I trust he will not do anything that would hurt me I do not know him well enough. It is not safe to trust someone you don't even know after all. For all I know he could be a mass murderer of humans or something but nobody would know because he is a monster and monsters are assumed to never stoop down that low.... least not since the adult monsters got free of the underground and no longer need to worry about food.’

“N-no you did not break me. I _mayo_ someone that would not like that someone is influencing my fascination with puns though…” he replied, unable to help himself. Glad he had managed to not leak out more information than that regardless of him slipping up unable to help himself with punning in response he pointed in the direction of where he had currently been living.

“I live in this direction… at the Mc’Kindlee’s Orphanage…. It is not really a place to live but… there are worse places to be…” He did not know why he was feeling the urge to talk about his mom with the older monster. In fact his better judgement was expecting the monster to tell him that his mother was not going to be coming back. Much like other adults would.

“.... If you do not mind me asking where’s your.. parent?” he hears the question directed towards him. He flustered not expecting it, and debated if he should say what he thinks could be what had happened to his mother. ‘I already told myself he is a stranger and I should not trust him blindly… yet I got this feeling in my soul that he is not someone that is bad. Like it is wanting me to trust him even if I do not know his name. Ugh this is so frustrating…. But maybe if he hears what I think about my mom maybe he will listen to me instead of saying that it is pointless to hope she will be back for me? I mean is kind of asking won’t hurt to talk. Not like I got much to lose. I just won’t say anything about my Uncle. I mean only I can see and hear him so what are the chances that he could hear and see him?’

“I never met my father but I do have a mom..... my mom went missing about four months back, kidnapped from work while I was in school. And since I did not have anybody willing to take me in that was related to me I was placed in the orphanage. Most people tell me that holding out hope that mom will get out from wherever she is alive and come back to get me is pointless, but they don’t know my mom. She… _she promised she’d always be there for me_ …” he frowned his eye lights dimming slightly. His mother always kept her promises, regardless of how long it took until that was accomplished. 

“.... If she promised you that then I trust that she will be back. Either on her own or with help from others she will return to you. You just have to stay brave and patient until that day comes.” He looked up at the skeleton monster, sockets tearing up a little. He felt relief when those words were spoken to him, from someone other than his Uncle telling him. He felt glad that he listened to his soul and for once in listening someone did not try to force him to give up but was told to not lose faith in his mother’s promise.

“.... My name is Dust. What’s your name kiddo?” He hears the skeleton monster… no, Dust ask him. He did not feel that telling his name would be a bad thing. After all he felt that this adult was someone that if he was around a lot was someone he would enjoy spending time with… and maybe his mom would like when she finds him to take him back. So he wiped at his face with the sleeve of his purple colored coat. His yellow and dual tone red and blue eye lights quivering as he smiled up shakily at the guy whom he barely knew, but hoped to get to know.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Mune… my name is Mune”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, possible disturbing things ahead. If you do not like the implied trauma you have been warned.

Standing outside the orphanage, he looked up feeling tense. It never stopped feeling so ominous no matter how many times he stood in front of it. Regardless of standing alone or with another person like he is now. It gave off such depressing and hopeless vibes. And the majority of whom was staying here did not make the vibes any better. 

More often than not they usually made things feel worse. Be it the other kids whom were either bullies or kept to themselves. Or the adults whom were cold and harsh, only being nice when other grownups come to check on the kids or see how up to code the building was for child care, or adults come to adopt the kids that are there.

He hated it here, but he couldn’t just leave, he was just a kid and a halfling one at that. While he stays in his monster form, mostly from his mother’s insisting that if people can’t accept him for what he is when he was in this form then they would not be people that he should trust or waste his time on. The only time he isn’t is when he is running low on magic and needs to recharge or when he is sick.

‘I know that even normal kids when they run have lower chances of survival. Despite wanting to find my mother I know it would be too dangerous, and I’d likely get hurt or worse if I did try without a plan and not knowing where she is being held if she is still trapped and has not escaped on her own. Too many unknowns and on the off chance she is trying to find me it is better to stay put until more information comes to light, so I can do something with my Uncle’s help.’ He flinches when his shoulder is nudged but relaxes when he registers it was Dust’s doing. He must have spaced out standing there for too long.

“Well, here we are. Thanks for walking me back.” He says feeling sheepish, but confused why his soul was acting funny at the thought of parting ways. He just met the guy it was not like he was his dad or anything. Dust while he’s not a bad guy from what he could tell was still a stranger…. One of the nicer adults he has ever met but still a perfect stranger. ‘I should not get attached so fast it’s a dummy move. Only dummies get attached to people they do not know.’ 

“No problem kiddo… though I am thinking of talking with the person that watches you and the other kids here. It’s not wise to let ah… Kids stay out so late someone could just drive by and snatch one of ya up and nobody would be aware of it.” He tenses when he hears Dust say that. He remembered what happened last time an adult did that. 

The end result was… not good. When ever something like that happens everyone gets in trouble. And are not given food for a couple of days, and the ones that were the cause of being called out were often tied to a pole during that time with zip ties that were pulled just tied enough to have a bite but not enough to leave permanent marks. 

He had tried speaking out about the treatment once and had that be done to him. It was one of the most horrifying things that had ever happened to him, and he did not want to have a repeat of that. He was quick to shake his head, unaware of the fear that got painted in his expression as his eye lights quivered. Receding into his mothers old coat slightly he hoped he was remaining calm.

“Y-you don’t h-have to d-do that. I-I was the o-only one that w-was out. T-the others don’t h-have this p-problem. I l-look different s-so thats wh-why I am normally l-late.” he hated how he was stuttering, knowing that it would be betraying his emotions and probably lead to more trouble. He did not want trouble, he was a good kid. ‘I’m a good kid, good kids don’t get in trouble. I’m a good kid, _i’magoodkid._ ’

“Hey, hey Mune it’s okay. It’s okay kid just take deep breaths.” He hears Dust state, having a concerned expression as he was knelt beside him holding onto his shoulders. Shakily he lifted his hands up and gripped a hold of the older monster's hooded jacket sleeves quivering where he stood. Trying to ground himself as he took in deep breaths like he was told in attempt to calm himself down. 

Deep down he knew that having a panic attack was the exact opposite of this all being okay. He was not okay, it was not going to be okay. His having a melt down was going to make it so another conversation could happen with the one that the adult wanted to have. The other kids will be cruel towards him even more so because they were hungry after he is brought out of the ‘correction’ room. They had only just started to tolerate his presence after the last time that had happened.

“P-please… _please d-don’t talk t-to them. I-I don’t want to g-get in trouble… they.. they will do_ **_that_ ** _again.. I-I’m a g-good k-kid I w-won’t g-get h-hurt i-if I d-don’t have t-them g-get c-called o-out o-on st-stuff._ ” he barely registers at all what he is saying, all he knew right now was he was desperate not wanting to go back to that room. Not wanting to have to go through it again, beyond the nightmares that tormented him. 

The room where he had not just his arms strapped to the pole but the zip ties going round his spine, gaps in his ribs and arms, being forced to stand and the bright light that was in the room making it so he could not rest. The only source of comfort from what had taken place was his uncle talking to him trying to reassure him that he was going to be okay and that he will survive this, that he was not alone. And that the people doing this to him would be held accountable for their actions one day.

“Hey... hey... okay. I won’t talk to them about it. I won’t. Just take deep breaths. I’m here okay, I won’t let you be hurt. You’re safe, your safe.” He hears the words being spoken to him, helping him to calm down but his panic attack had thoroughly exhausted him. He barely registers himself being picked up as he is lulled into a calmed state between consciousness and sleep his sockets having lidded and began drooping slightly.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I promise, you're going to be safe Mune. You're going to be safe and I’ll be here to help make sure that it stays that way.”

* * *

Glaring at the entrance to the orphanage, Dust wanted nothing more than to burn the building as a whole down. After having to calm the child, whom he is more and more coming to the conclusion was his child, it was very hard not to do just that.

‘If I did that then it would probably be pinned on him, and then the likelihood of the cycle of killing would keep on happening, and he would be made aware of it… I’d rather keep him from seeing that side of me I do not need him to be scared of me…. I don’t want him to be scared of me or hate me.’

He sighed softly as he rubbed Mune’s back gently as he forced himself to mentally step back and calm down. Assessing the situation. While he is not above killing the ones responsible for what they had done, something he will find out from his brother proving if he was right. Or if he is wrong from looking at the souls of everyone within the building to see whom is or isn’t responsible for pushing the child to this state, he couldn’t just do it right off the bat. It would have to be an over time sort of thing. And only _after_ he had gotten Mune out of this situation. He couldn’t just turn a blind eye to this. And the sooner he got Mune out the better.

His first option is to take Mune out of this universe entirely, in which if he does that coming back, locating his brother, gathering Mune’s things and then acting out on what he was itching to do, and over the course of time look for his mother, provided if she was still alive, and bring her to the au he chooses and hope everything works out. 

Another option was to try to adopt Mune which would be a longer process. Because he will need to forge false paperwork for legality to allow him to adopt him, as well as have a ‘job’ registered of sorts and a place of lodging that would be read as a stable care provider. Making it so that Mune will not have to grow up in a universe that was not his own, and when ever he could, he would be able to look for Mune’s mother. 

With the help of his brother so he can get her back to her son, or at least news of her fate to him. It was the less murdery route, _provided he can keep himself from doing it later leaving no leads or remains of said killed people he picks off one by one._ While he does not wish to leave Mune to stay at this place where people mistreated him to the point he was having a panic attack just at the thought of someone from the outside talking to one of the people that worked here sickened him. He knew it would likely be the best option in the long run for his future.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He will just have to get in contact with this world’s version of himself for a favor, and hope that in doing so he will be able to succeed. For Mune’s sake.


	3. Chapter 3

Dust was standing just outside this realities version of Grillby’s… that is going by Blaze’s. Meaning he was in the horrortale universe. Seeings as the horrortale’s used Blaze, the horrorswap’s used Fya’s. So on so forth. 

‘..... Maybe it would be easier to teleport to different reality altogether. I mean it is not bad here exactly, but if this is the horrortale au I think I have been here before then the Sans here will probably be cross with me… I mean how was I supposed to know that he had not been in the mood to have me pop over for a visit.’

Shaking his head he sighed. He needed to just buck up and talk to him. Who knows maybe enough time has passed and what ever the issue was is not a concern anymore. If it is then he will just have to make it up to him. 

‘I got all those boxes of candy. Maybe I can give them to him to appease him and then talk about my theories about Mune and the panic attack the poor kid had. Mune is like… practically related to him. Even if he is _not_ his son he could be considered a nephew or something? With how horrortale types are with family and their safety I am sure we can move past what ever unresolved issues there are. So we can help Mune out of his bad situation.’

Stepping inside he looks around the interior of the bar’n’grill. He noticed that there are a lot of monsters and humans in the building. Surprising due to when he was last here it would be a challenge to have any humans willingly come here except for… one person. 

‘.... I think this is where I met Mune’s mother. I will have to see if he will let me see a picture of her though but if I am right then it is a very likely answer as to how I met her. Drunk off my nonexistent ass and unable to keep my hands to myself.’

His expression changes from his standard unempotive expression to a softened reminiscing one allowing himself to try to remember the day he had drifted in here. Unable to come up with her name or her face everything being fuzzy. But does remember that she had made the first move, already drunk herself. He remembered her wearing a pun shirt and having tattoos on her skin of her rib cage along the bone and peeking out of her pelvis as well as along her spine. Shaking his head clearing it he takes in a quick breath of air his cheekbones heating up forcing him to tug at the scarf around his neck up to hide it. 

“Easy there Dust, do not need to get fired up. Don’t want to have to explain a _bone_ that does not need to be making a visit.” he chides himself pushing the memories back into his mind to try to pick apart for later as he looks for where Axe was waiting for him.

He sees him, sitting at a booth in the back away from prying eyes. He seems to be unaware of him being there writing on something with a monocle perched on his face, likely held in place with magic. Dust knew that it was not the case though, he knows this version of horrortale Sans well, and he knows that he probably was aware of his being there before he even entered the building. They did work together with Nightmare for a while after all before they got swapped out with a newer version of them that was able to stomach the things that Nightmare asked of them. 

  
‘Night was not all bad, and this whole multiverse thing with multiple versions of us makes it easier to replace someone if they want to retire or accidentally get dusted. Sure he is the controller of nightmares and crap but despite seeming heartless on the surface to others, he respects those who work for him’s wishes if they need to leave either on vacation or do not wish to do it anymore. If it were not for the multiverse giving him the short end of the stick he likely would not be as feared as he is... I should make time to visit him once I have made sure my kid is safe. Maybe he will be willing to help me locate Mune's mother for old time sake?’

Sighing at his thought before he walked forward stopping beside the table. Now mentally debating on the topics he has in his mind to talk about. Wondering yet again if this was a good idea and if this conversation will go the way he needs it to in order to insure Mune’s future in this universe.

“Ya going to stand there like a prop or are ya going to sit down ya dork. I’m on my lunch break and I need to be back at the university after we are done with our talk.” He jumped slightly from being spoken to and the tone that was used towards him. He felt surprised that Axe was working at a university, someplace that he was surrounded by people. 

“... Yeah. Sorry just got lost in thought about what I need to talk with you about. Glad that your doing well. It’s… been a while.” he says sitting down across from him. He adjusted the scarf so that he can talk to Axe with his full face showing. Knowing that it would show that he was going to be talking about important topics. 

‘I should probably start with talking about what happened and Mune first. Will likely make it easier to see where to go from here. Axe is a smart cookie, I am sure he will think of things that I wouldn’t and knows his au the best. He does have a job at a university. Not sure with what but I probably have been stressing out over nothing.’

“Before I uh… ask for what I’m wanting you probably want to know the why of it. I had lost something important. And had been looking for it and I have a hunch I know where it is at but… something came up that has put the search for what I lost on hold. I came across a kid-” He paused when Axe held up his hand for him to stop, closing his book and putting his monocle away to place his focus on Dust. 

“A kid huh? What makes a kid so special to have you stop your search for what ever it is your looking for? Last I heard from your plans when we retired from our other job you did not look for someone that would keep you anchored to just one universe.” Dust adverted his eye lights from Axe clearing his voice. He did have a point. And that was something he himself had said in the past.

“..... The kid is not just any kid… they are a skeleton monster like us and… I believe he is my kid. Cause if they were yours you would have been aware of them, and they would not be stuck at an orphanage. One that I suspect if the kids try to say anything about the people who run it get punished in abusive ways. I have no proof aside from the panic attack that the kid had when I said I wanted to talk to the caretakers about kids being out after dark. It… was really bad Axe. Honestly I am surprised I was able to keep myself from just… up and eradicating the entire building and just hopping out of this universe with the kid.” He looked back at Axe, noting the stunned expression he was wearing. Would be comical if it were not for the seriousness of the situation.

He watched as his alternate closed his sockets and sighed. Tapping at the tabletop with his phalanges a frown coming to his face, thinking things over from what he had just been told. Dust waited calmly, knowing that it was best not to rush him from previous experiences. 

“I’m guessing you want help to register so you can take the kid in legally, and a place to live with a stable job of sorts. What do ya plan on doing as a job?” He hears him ask finally his sockets open as Axe looking at him, his voice sounding serious as he talked.

“I was thinking of taking up a job as a detective or investigator. A detective being the more likely of the two jobs. It will… make it easier cause the kid believes his mom is still alive and is just stuck somewhere. Having a job like that will allow me to be able to find her and will also make it so when I do find her I will be able to do things without being questioned too much. I do not have to have that kind of job but it will be easier for me to do.” He stated, glad that Axe seemed to be willing to hear him out and probably assist him.

“Pft, yeah I can see you working that kind of job. Though you will have to be working the job for a couple of months. I'll see what I can do on my end to get things set up. Just got to set up a meeting with Queen Clementine and explain the situation. I had to explain to her how I was in two places at once when you were last here and why I was not having a hole in my head in that other location, so she knows about alternate universes. 

She is still highly protective of children, so I believe she will be willing to bend a few hoops so you can get things prepared as soon as you possibly can in order to do what you need to do. I just have one question. What is the kid’s name?” He honestly was surprised at how smoothly this was all going. Not expecting it to be going this smoothly. He lowered his head slightly feeling grateful and humbled by this. Knowing he owes Axe a huge favor if things end up going the way he is hoping for it to go. One he will gladly repay if something is asked of him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Mune. His name is Mune”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character being dropped in. I wonder whom will find out whom her parentage is. (￢‿￢ ) Also two ch's in one day ya! Enjoy.

Mune glared down from his perch he was sitting, down from withing the safety of the tree fort that only he currently had access to and knowledge of. It was the only place he could truly be safe. He and the things that he managed to keep when he was placed here. 

Learning the hard way the first day that he came here that it was difficult to be able to keep anything you owned from your previous family to yourself. Either from the adult’s taking and pawning the items off that belonged to the kids, or the other kids that were bullies or traitorous weasel’s taking the stuff that is able from the kids that were smart enough to keep their things hidden. 

‘Unfortunately for them and despite their horrible best efforts they do not know I have the greatest ghost uncle in the world that can help me find where my stuff is and get it back before it got sold off or destroyed and use my magic to take my things back. Good thing to cause there is no way I’d be able to get back mom’s picture before it got burned otherwise.’ Sighing he turned his head looking to the side at the picture

It was of him and his mother from last year when he won first place in the elementary school science fair for his project of a self-sustaining tornado. He remembered his uncle giving him pointers. Saying that it was something his father was able to do and had been his own first project when he was his age. 

Though he never told his mother about it. He never told her anything that he had learned of his dad from his uncle or of his uncle’s existence. It was not that he did not wish to. He just did not want her to think he was lonely and created an imaginary uncle. When Uncle Eclipse was anything but imaginary. How could he be imaginary when time and time again it had been proven as he had grown up with him around that he was real. And helping him when his mother couldn’t get control of his magic. And learn more about himself than he could of without him there.

“..... Uncle… do you think if my dad knew of me he would have stayed and helped mom take care of me?” He asked looking up at the floating skeleton head that had a red scarf. He watched as his uncle hummed, ghostly red gloves manifesting as he rubbed his chin.

“ _Honestly Mune… I am not sure. Your father was a very troubled monster that at the time did not want to have attachments tying him down to one location. It is possible that he could have stayed if he had been aware, but he probably would have felt restless. My brother.. Your father if he does come back though I am sure will become aware of you if he met you being his child though._

_And depending on if solitude these past eight years treated him he probably will be more willing to settle and do what he can to care for your well-being. Though something like that happening would be on the less than likely scale since he prefers not to come back to the same place he has already been too before._ ” Mune frowned looking outside down at the other kids whom were done with their quota of candy sells for the week playing. Feeling frustrated and confused by what he was told.

“Oh… I suppose it couldn’t be helped then.” He says his expression saddening as he looked at his hands.’If I actually met him, would I know it was him? Would he even want me? Especially since I am part monster and part human.’ He scoffed as he closed his sockets hunching over. Willing himself to try to be strong. 

“Mune, where ever you are you need to come out of hiding. There is a new kid being brought in, and we are expected to be present and welcome them to this hellhole. That includes freaky creepers like you.” He hears Chad shouting up to him. He opened his sockets looking down at the person whom normally would rather do nothing more than try to find a way to make him suffer. 

‘The only reason he is being somewhat nice right now is cause of Dust dropping off a large sum of money for the candies he bought, even more money than what was owed. I do not even remember what happened due to being passed out though shortly after we arrived. All I know is that everyone has been acting weird. It will probably die down when the money that has been raised is spent, and we are forced to go out collecting money again. The chances of Dust coming back so soon after dropping me off is minimal.’

Sighing he shakes his head giving the picture one last look before teleporting down behind Chad. He could not help feeling a bit mischievous reaching out and tapping his shoulder and snickered when the other kid screamed out startled before looking at him with disdain that was almost murderous.  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


‘Whelp time to run inside and meet the newest unfortunate soul that is forced to live here with us in torment.’

* * *

Looking around herself a shorter than normal child, likely to be five years of age, was feeling very wary of her surroundings. Her tan skin flush from getting use to the temperature change from indoors being warmer than outdoors. 

‘It smells and feels like despair and torment here… but not nearly as bad as the place I was taken from.’ she thinks to herself. She clutched at the golden locket around her neck that was hidden under her hand me down blue and violet striped shirt that was much too big for her size. Green eyes eyeing the other older kids and the grownups that made her feel like they are trying to size her up on how she could be of use. 

Her attention is drawn to two newer kids that join in the room, one a skeleton monster that goes to the other end of the room away from the kid that had been chasing him. Looking to be pleased with himself while the other kid wanted nothing more than to beat him into the ground. Somehow she felt amusement from this. Especially when adults scolded the irritated child while the monster one got off scott free.

‘I wonder what his story is, and how a monster child came to be here. I thought that monster kids had backups that take them in if something happens to their parents, so they are raised properly? Least that is what I heard with my last caretakers spoke amongst themselves.’

“Now that we are all here now this is Kristen. She was brought here due to her relatives not being able to care for her needs any longer. I am sure you all know what to do. I trust you’ll all make her feel welcome to our little home.” She kept a neutral expression regardless of wanting to frown. 

‘Care for my needs? More like they see me as a useless experiment to figure out why I am different from them. And if I could do what my mother could do with frequent visits to a dark place. The mother I never got to meet and only have her locket and sweater as proof of my legacy.’ She thinks to herself as she eyed everyone around the room cautiously as they said a chorus of yes’s. 

‘I just have to be careful about who it is I give my trust too. And honestly almost everyone here gives me bad vibes. But… I have to select someone to buddy with because I told myself that since this is someplace new I would try to find someone to be an actual family with. Someone that needed it as much as I do.’ 

Giving one last glance over the room she noticed that almost everyone has begun to go do their own things, be it homework or watching tv. The adults likely gone to make food or what ever the adults here do. Everyone except the skeleton kid who walked over to her.

“Hey Kristen, I’m Mune. Seeings as I was once a new kid here not too long ago I am going to give you a couple pointers. If you have something valuable be sure to keep it on you at all times or else it could be taken. And to be always on your guard cause the people here tend to only look after themselves. And if you do not want to have any trouble you do your best to do as told and not confront the grownups that work here for their misdeeds or tell someone that is a grownup outside this place. It uh… it will not end well for anyone. Because everyone will be punished for it even if it is only one person's fault.” Her eyes widened as she blinked taking in the information. 

She gave a nod and a thumbs up to show that she understood what he had told her. He relaxed slightly looking to be relieved that she seemed to be taking his tips to survive here well. She tilted her head looking over his shoulder, picking up the silhouette of something. It looked like the outline of a floating head that has a scarf attached to it. No sooner had she saw it, it seemed to disappear. ‘..... odd.’

“Well. That is all I have to say. I have to go get my homework done in preparation for tomorrow. See you around Kristen.” She looked to him as he turned walking away giving a wave over his shoulder as he walked off. Gulping slightly she fidgeted in place before going in the direction that he had walked off to before being filled resolve. Coming to a decision at that moment. With this goal and hope in mind when she saw a familiar star hovering in front of her she did not hesitate to reach out and touch it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


‘ _Despite everything, you are filled with determination that one day you will be able to have Mune be your big brother._ ’


	5. Chapter 5

Mune sighed as he finished getting his homework set in order of what was most important to finish first to what he can finish later if he did not end up finishing it before it was time for bed. He tensed looking over his shoulder when the door opened to the room, which was more of an glorified attic with a mattress and a desk he had converted from old boards and cinder blocks, and boxes that hold his cloths. It took some time, but he grew to accept this… predicament he had.

‘Better to sleep up here alone with what little I am allowed than to share a room with someone that would pull something when I am trying to sleep. Sides it is not like I do not have my stuff at the hidden tree fort still. I just can’t have it in the same space I sleep…. Ugh I can’t dwell on this right now.’

He turned half expecting to see one of the people that run the place coming to get him for something or bring him down to be included for dinner, but was surprised to see Kristen standing there. He released a sigh and rubbed his face with his hand. ‘Great… I got the new kid to see me as someone that could keep her safe. I just wanted to give her the heads up now I have a caboose.’

“Uh… hi? What um… what brings you to my room?” he asked to be polite. She seemed to tilt her head before looking around his space before settling on going over to the main source of light for his room during the day, a window, and looked outside. He could not help a snort as he sat down at his makeshift desk, his boney rump resting on a pillow.

“You know you could have looked out a window down there right? There are plenty of windows, and I am sure that Mistress Patricia or one of her underlings are supposed to show you to your new room and roommate soon.” He states arching his bony brow when she looked at him opening her mouth to say something before hesitating and started playing with the hem of her old striped sweater that looked like it was made for someone either eight or nine.

“.... Not much of a talker huh? Well. That is fine I guess. Long as you do not distract me while I am working on my homework you can stay here I suppose.” He said after a moment sighing taking pity on her. ‘I do not blame her for going to someone that makes her feel comfortable in a new environment. There are worse people to endear yourself too here. Least I am a good person and not a jerk like Chad and his group of idiots.’

He blinked in surprise coming out of his thoughts when he suddenly got hugged and saw the kid was responsible. Widened sockets he sported a startled expression at the one giving him the surprise hug attack. He huffs slightly as he shook his head. Wondering why he was suddenly dubbed by the universe as a kid watcher. He gave Kristen an awkward back pat, glaring slightly at his uncle whom was ‘Nyeh heh’ing softly at his predicament.

“Okay okay, you’re welcome it is not a big deal. Now I need you to keep yourself busy so I can work now okay? I got a lot of stuff I got to work on and a lot of it is due soon.” He said pushing back his feelings of being annoyed, so she would not think it was towards her. Even if it started due to her unintentionally she was just a little kid and could not help it.

He saw her pull back and look at his papers curiously sitting down next to him. He furrowed his brows a bit wondering what she was doing before she reached out grabbing one of his pencils and held it out to him giving him a bright smile. He blinked again arching a brow before he gave out a snort mildly amused taking the pencil giving her auburn curly locks a ruffle that elects a giggle to come from her.

He turned his focus to his homework becoming focused. Doing formula for math equations and drawing out shapes that the questions on the sheet asked for him to do. He glanced down seeing Kristen looking to be curious and amazed at what he was doing instead of being bored. He frowned a little at this. Making him wonder if she had ever drawn for fun for her to be so enthralled with watching him as he worked on mediocre stuff. He gave his head a slight shake as he drew his focus back to his work. Noticing that he was almost finished with his math homework.

‘That leaves literature spelling history and science homework to do. The science since it is next. Then I can look for some spare paper and crayons from downstairs if she is still here so she can have something to do… Ugh. I am doing it again. I can’t help myself in being nice to people that do not seem like they are bad….’

He glanced back down at her again seeing his uncle hovering nearby watching her curiously. He could not help a smile as he mentally shrugs focusing on his work doubling his efforts to get it completed. ‘I guess I can’t help it. Sides I suppose this is not all bad. After all even if this is not something I asked for at least it is nice to finally have a companion that is good to be around aside from my Uncle around.’

“Mune have you seen, ah. There you are Kristen. We have been looking around for you we were worried you had somehow went outside and wandered off.” Mune hears Beatrix, one of the assistance to the demon lady speak. He looked up at her, unaware of his hand drifting over to Kristen in subconscious protectiveness.

“Uh… yeah she just… came in here. I told her she could stay long as she did not bug me while I was busy filling out my homework. Hope that was okay?” he spoke figuring Kristen probable was not up to speaking still. Be it her not speaking because she was shy or adjusting to the changes he did not know.

“Oh? That so? That was nice of you to do, but I can take it from here. After all as you recall it is my job to show new children around and help them get… settled in to their new rooms and pack their things where they need to be.” He hears the woman state with a sickenly sweet smile. One he did not trust at all especially after she was the one responsible for confiscating his things that he had to go on stealthy retrieval mission for.

“I-I um. C-can I have Mune be my r-roommate? M-Miss Beeasticks?” He hears Kristen ask in a soft voice barely above a whisper surprising him in more ways than one. He knew that the reason he had the room he was given was due to his physical appearance. And that the other kids had rooms that looked like actual rooms for the same reason. ‘Why would she chose a space like mine versus a room like one of the others? …...wait… Did she call Beatrix….. Pft’

He forced himself not to laugh, despite the fact he was highly amused by the incorrect way one of the adult’s names was spoken. He glanced up and noticed that the woman looked to have offense, to her name being butchered or Kristen’s request he does not know, but with how she took in a breath before sighing he was betting it was her name.

“No, no it will be no problem. If he is whom you wish to be your roommate then it is fine. Mune dear I expect you to clear some space so I can have some things brought up here for Kristen. Now come along sweetie I still need to show you around.” He looked down to Kristen who looked to be nervous before nodding her head.

“Good girl, I’ll be waiting for you downstairs, the dust in here always gives me the sneezes when it is stirred up too much.” hears her state before she leaves the room. He tapped his pencil on his desk, trying to think about what to say or ask when he noticed Kristen fumbling with her hands behind her neck and tugged a gold heart shaped locket out from under where it was hiding under her shirt and put it in his hand, looking up at him with pleading green eyes.

“C-can you watch this for me? I-its the only thing aside f-from my sweater that is from my mother.. I-I never got to meet her s-so I…” He hears her ask now understanding why she had chosen him, feeling sympathetic of her situation and nodded smiling at her.

“Don’t worry, I have a safe place for it until it is time for bed. Now you better go Beatrix does not like to be kept waiting.” He said giving her hair a ruffle watching as she relaxed nodding and going to the way down, closing the door behind her.

He sighed as he looked to the locket in his hand before teleporting with it to his hideaway setting the locket down next to the picture of his mother. He looked at the picture a moment before touching his mother’s face. Wondering how different his life would be if he did not have either of his parents, which he is guessing that Kristen had gone through.

He felt lucky, to have had his mother in his life and not abandoning him. Despite her family turning away from her when she refused to give him up. ‘She gave up so much for me, and when she comes back Kristen will probably be alone again… unless I can convince her to take her in when she takes me with her. Or someone decides that they want to adopt her.’

He sighed frowning. One way or another he hopes that Kristen will be able to find a good family to go to before then. Before he gets taken back home into his mother’s care. But if not he was sure his mother would not mind taking Kristen in. His mother has a big heart after all for those that need help.

“Looks like I got that from you Mom. Hope that I will see you again soon. I’ve missed you.” he spoke softly before teleporting back into the room, looking around before looking at his uncle and gave him a small grin.

"Well uncle. Looks like I have a new roommate to prepare for, time to get to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed Daddy Dusting so far. If you have any suggestions or something you would like to see drop a comment and I will figure it out.


	6. Chapter 6

Eclipse watched Mune as he got busy straightening the space for the new child Kristen to be able to have stuff brought in for her. He felt proud of his nephew that after all he has gone through since this mess had started deep down he was still that thoughtful kind boy he has always been. Even if he is more wary and suspicious towards most people now more from these experiences he has had.

He frowned noticing the sweat on Mune’s skull as he was finishing up. He must have been close to overdoing it on his magic use again. Normally it would not be a problem but since they had been here Mune has never gone into his human form. Something that if it were to happen he’s worried that the majority of everyone whom live here would not just freak out but worse things could happen.

“ _Mune, nephew you need to take a break and eat some monster candy. Your showing signs of having overdone magic again._ ” he said sounding concerned as he hovered close by. He watched as Mune tensed up before sighing and rubbed at one of his socket, looking to be having a mental debate of some sort.

“... okay. I’ll grab one in a moment. I need to finish sweeping first.” He sighed upon his nephew’s response. Knowing that his reluctance was due to him eating monster based foods when he was so low on magic usually made him get all dozy and hard for him to remain focused on anything other than mindless activities like watching television or napping.

“.... Uncle. Since Kristen has chosen to become my roommate do you think I should probably tell her about my um… other form? Not right away. But eventually so that on the off chance I’m not in my monster half form she does not freak out or something.” Eclipse stared at his nephew. On one hand he was not wanting anyone to know. Mune not being made aware of the times that someone that did not know him had threatened his mother in the past to take him due to his being different and being able to shift between the two forms. 

Threats that miraculously got thwarted due to Mune’s mother being a highly protective and skilled combat specialist. Being how she was a self-defense instructor who had friends that worked in law to keep the people that were foolish enough to think they had a chance locked up for a long time. Her luck had been excellent for many years. But as with all things it seems luck has its way of running out with her being missing now.

“ _... It is up to you over all. The child is at an age that she would if given the proper guidance will likely be able to keep it a secret. Even if that were not the case it is obvious that she trusts you enough to keep something that means a lot to her safe. If you do tell her I suggest you wait a week or two. Just to be sure and so you can be sure if she is someone you want to be allowed to know more about you. It is not something you can simply just take back after all._

_There is a reason your mother had encouraged you to be careful with whom you chose to let them see. Trust is something that has to be earned not just given with certain secrets._ ” He decided to say instead. Knowing that it was only a matter of time before his human form would be shifted too. 

There was only so much monster food band aids that could be used after all seeings as Mune had to take the candies that were given out at the school to save for later stockpiling them due to his mother not being able to provide them for him. There were days he was not lucky enough to get one, and monster food did nothing to help when Mune would inevitably catch a cold forcing him into his human form.

It was a miracle that he did not get sick after the torture that the headmistress of the orphanage had forced Mune through. The very memory of such even caused him to grind his teeth in silent rage. It made him almost mad enough to consider finding his brother somehow to try and convince him to help. 

Unfortunately he knew that his brother would not act unless he had proof. Even if at that moment in time he did have proof, afterwards Mune would likely have even more trauma added to what he was going through during that time from seeing people dead battered and bloodied strewn across the whole of the building. 

The justice would have been swift, but he wanted to shield Mune from seeing such things at his age. Death and murder are things one should never witness as a child, even as an adult such things should not be seen for how disturbing they are and never should be something one gets used to. And he did not want his nephew’s first memories of being around his father for the first time if his brother ever appeared to be those of seeing him in the act of killing people and becoming scared of him. 

He may not fully trust his sibling to of been in the right mindset to assist in taking care of Mune in the early stages of his life. But it did not mean he did not want his brother to see his son one day and be a part of his life. Now so more than ever in fact. He has been debating for a while on going and searching for his brother. But had not gone due to not wanting to leave Mune alone in this place.

With Kristen being thrown into the equation now however, if things go well it changes things. He will be able to go and search for his brother if Mune has someone that would be able to help him out. To have company to keep him busy and talk to.

“ _I do hope that all goes well however, and she ends up being someone you can trust. It will do you some good to have someone other than me that you can relax around._ ” He adds giving his nephew a fond smile as he manifested a gloved hand to give Mune’s skull a pat, knowing that like his sibling Sans, or Dust as he goes by now, Mune was able to feel when he did such things so the gesture was not wasted. 

He smiled hearing Mune give a small laugh as he rolled his mismatch eye lights while he finished working on what he had been told to do. A small smile on his face as he nodded in agreement. A smile that held familiar tell-tale signs of a wary hopefulness that bubbled under the surface as his nephew held back the tears that threatened to pool at the edges of his socket.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Yeah… that would be something nice to have again.”

* * *

Kristen gulps nervously as she followed miss Beeasticks around on the tour to this place. She wanted nothing more than to go back to Mune’s room and hide away in there. With him and that strange ghost that seemed to be floating around him. She could not see them clearly yet. But she felt much safer with him and the ghost that most don’t seem to have the ability to see.

‘My determination probably grant’s me the ability to notice him, and the more I am around him the more I will probably register him until I can see and hear him clearly. I wonder who the ghost is to Mune? The glare that he had seems like it is not someone that is a parent to him… I may be reading too much into it.’ She paused when the woman beside her stopped in front of a door that led to an office of sorts. Nervously she glanced up wondering why they stopped here.

“You may go on your way now, I have to talk to Mistress Patricia about your bed and a couple other things being taken up to the room you wish to stay in. Since you did not have much brought here with you it should not take long for you to be settled in.” She did not have to be told twice as she turned walking away immediately heading back in the direction to Mune’s, and now her’s, room.

‘I’m glad I have a actual room now and not a small white room. While it is scary to be out here I am so grateful that they thought I was a failure due to the tests they did on me in their options were failures. Even if it was far from the truth.‘ A sad smile comes to her face as she sighed, looking to the star that she touched when she first came here she touched it again to save the progress that was made on the very remote chance that something happens. 

‘I wonder if Mune needs any help with cleaning, I might not be able to do much but I can help a little bit! And the more time I hang out with him the closer we will get. The closer we are then the chance that if I call him brother he will not reject my calling him that or viewing him as a sibling.’ She felt determination surge through her as she resumed her march to her desired destination up the long flight of stairs.

  
  
  
  
  


Completely unaware of a strange flower that was watching her from where it had been lurking, and the fate that the universe would be pulling her and countless others that will come to past.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to RoseDarkfire for looking over my chapter for me and helping me get this chapter ready to be posted.

Mune turned his head hearing the door open to his space again and saw Kristen walked in. He smiled as he finished sweeping glad that she seemed to be okay. Well, as okay as one can be on their first day here. He was curious about her past, hopeful that whatever it wasn't something too bad. Despite not knowing whom her mom was that everyone else in her life was nice to her. 

“Hey, I’m just finishing up. How did the tour go?" He asked the response was a so-so hand gesture. Fair enough, better to be so-so than it going towards an unpleasant experience. Like ones stuff being taken because it's too personal of an item from your past home or has some money value. Usually the only thing that was of value that could be kept is cellphones. 

But good luck getting the service paid for. Not that he has his anyways, that was destroyed by Chad, the meat headed idiot. He had managed to salvage the parts that would be used for memory so that they could be placed into a new phone, but not much else. Shaking his head he glanced around the room frowning slightly. 

“Are you sure you want to bunk with me? I'm not usually the safest to hang out with. Not that I would hurt you! I just… tend to draw in the kids that like to make one feel like their life is akin to hell. I won’t blame you if you change your mind and ask to bunk with someone else if it gets to be too much.” He said to warn her, but also to see if she would be sticking to her choice or not. If she changes her mind he really wouldn't blame her. Not that he would hold it against her to try to do something for self-preservation. Here in this place it is either mind your own business or suffer the consequences for standing up and trying to speak or act out. Obey or be punished. Regardless of if it is right or wrong. 

“N-no! I.. I don’t want t-to bunk with so-someone else!” He looked back to her when she had stuttered her statement out and was surprised to see her green eyes blazing with some sort of… determination? He could not help a small snort as he ruffled her hair getting a small squeak to come from her. ‘What a little dork, you’re too pure to exist here.’ With this thought in mind he glanced around the room again before pointing downstairs noting how late it was.

“It looks like it's about time for dinner, the food is pretty bland but it is better than nothing. We better get down there if we want to avoid any confrontations along the way.” He tilted his head hearing her groan as she glared at the stairs. He felt amused as he gave her shoulder a gentle poke.  
  


“What are you _stair_ ing at the stairs for, they did nothing to you.” He grinned feeling pleased at the startled gasp that came from her that melted into little giggles. Followed by an unhappy groan from his uncle. Sorry uncle Eclipse, looks like he is going to be punning a lot more often after all.

  
  
Taking mercy on Kristen though, figuring she was tired of having to climb the stairs he picked her up and set her on his shoulders holding onto her legs carefully, so she wouldn't fall off and get hurt. He chuckled seeing her reflection in the window at the startled surprise before he started to head downstairs, a happy grin on his face.

  
  
“What? Figured you were _two tired_ from all that walking and needed a _lift_.” He stated earning more giggles and groans. His grin widened as he felt himself relax making his way down below, knowing that by the time food was done things would be rearranged when they return.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He felt happy that despite everything he’s gone through, now that he has someone that could possibly be an actual friend. Having such a chance for that filled his soul with joy.

* * *

Eclipse sighed as he shook his head, feeling a sense of nostalgia as he watched and listened to his nephew pun at the young girl riding his shoulders on the way down from the attic room. It reminded him of when he was a baby bones and Mune being not much older than his father. Two children against the world…. With the older discovering his love of puns and the younger having no way of knowing how bad they would get until much later in life.

He smiled sadly, wondering if his brother remembered those days and if he did he feel… guilty upon looking back on them. As he himself did. Wondering if he had just tried to pay attention more instead of being absorbed in his desire to become a royal guard would he have been able to prevent his brother snapping. True, if his brother had not snapped he wouldn't be able to have his nephew, Mune, but… at the same time would he have been able to do something to talk him out of it if he had been more observant. Instead of turning a blind eye and pretending that his brother was not getting worse ignoring the signs that led up to his brother snapping.

Honestly… probably not. Given how his sibling was quite secretive by nature, it took a lot of time and effort to get under the walls he had built up in order to keep people from seeing the fragile soul that lay hidden behind said protective barriers.

He pushed those thoughts aside, instead noting how if things proceed as they are, Mune may develop protective older sibling characteristics in regards to the younger child that had decided to become bunkmates with him. Not that it would be bad for him, in fact, having someone to care for in that way may help keep him distracted from thoughts of going to hunt for his mother from time to time out of his head. 

With a small smile he looked down at the two of them, humming softly to himself as he contemplated things. Yes, even if the chances that the young girl ever seeing him is remote he finds himself not opposing her joining the small family. He still was wary but if all goes well, and she does not betray Mune he finds the idea of her being his niece a pleasant thought.

Looking outside he frowned. He did not want to leave, especially since he wanted to wait and keep tabs on them until he is sure things won't backfire. But he really needs to find his brother. Now that Mune will not be alone. He just hoped that his sibling was somewhere in this au currently and not in another. Knowing that Dust would likely be searching for him since he hadn't been around for eight years, and it made sense for him to be looking for him.

“ _Mune, I need to go away for a little while. I have to try and find someone. Someone that I am hoping will be able to change your living situation. And would be able to find your mother._ ” He said after Mune set Kristen down on the floor, not wanting the child to get hurt knowing that this statement would surprise his nephew.

He watched as his nephew stared at him looking to be startled and nervous. He knew that he must have questions but is not asking due to present company. Having mercy he decides to address the issues that could be the problem.

“ _I haven't left before because I did not want you to be alone here, especially after_ **_that_ ** _event that you went through. Honestly, I still do not wish to leave; but now that you have someone that will be able to keep you company I feel a bit better about leaving for a little while. I won’t be gone forever. But in order for you to be able to reunite with your mother it is best I try to find the person in question so you can get out of this place faster…. And I will be sure to mention Kristen too so you don't have to worry about her being left behind here._

_She doesn't deserve to be left in a place that would chew her up and spit her out without remorse after all. You didn’t and you were lucky that you had me. Unlike you she doesn't have a great and awesome ghostly figure such as myself to keep her sane or cheer her up on bad days. And as such it wouldn't do to leave her where she will be harmed._ ”

He gave a pose similar to what he would do when he was alive, before realizing that just being a scarf head and gloves that can be summoned at will made the pose somewhat irrelevant causing an awkward ‘Nyeh’ to come from him.

“.... T-thank you. Mister ghost.” His sockets bulged as he stared at Kristen whom was looking up at him shyly, clear indication of her having not only heard him, but also can see him. ‘Well… this is making things more interesting that is for sure!’

“Kristen… you.. you can see and hear him??” He looked to his nephew who looks to be equally surprised as he is. Surprised and confused. As well as something else that he can’t recognize.

  
  
“K-kind of. He’s still looking kind of fuzzy and sounds kind of staticy.. But if he stayed in the same area as me longer I will be able to see him and hear him without the fuzz and static.. I think? I-I don’t really know how I can see or hear him…. I never really was exposed to ghosts before so this is something new. W-why? Can’t anybody else hear and see him?” Hovering down closer to her he hesitantly reached out and touched her on her head, to see if he could or not. To his surprise he was able to.

“ _... No not normally. You're a special child in this case. I still have to go. Please be good and listen to whatever Mune tells you. I have no idea how long I will be gone but I will try to not be gone for too long._ ” He states giving her head a small pat before floating back looking at both children. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Turning he floats out of the building, and prays to whatever higher power that exists that nothing too drastic happens while he is searching for his brother. And that his brother would be willing to help and won’t force him to pick between him or his own child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the last thing I post for a while, not by choice but there is a lot of stuff going on at my end of the world, and if I am unsuccessful it may be a year before I am able to post stuff again.
> 
> Here is hoping and praying that I will be able to change that! Sorry for the cliffhangers and all that. I really hope that my efforts will go well and will not be in vain 
> 
> >.< I have so much I want to write and accomplish for all my stories and all I have not even written yet. So these are not going to be abandoned. It will just... take a while to get back. 
> 
> So my apologies ahead of time if I am unsuccessful and you have to wait.... and if I have time before the radio silence for a year I will try to update as much as I can, but I am unsure if I can. Because I do not want to leave you all hanging.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to RoseDarkfire whom has helped me in making so that my ch is as fluid like water as possible. She also is helping me with ch nine and ten which will get posted later. For now please enjoy these cuties that Mune and Kristen are. 
> 
> ^-^

Mune felt strange without his uncle's presence, almost like he was naked. He did not like it at all and wanted nothing more than to try to go out after him and tell him to come back with him. Unfortunately he had no clue where he went after he passed through the wall, and he did not want the caretakers to know he can teleport by spotting him using the magical ability. Not to mention it was dark out now, so he was forced to just sit on the 'bench pillow blanket nest thing' and was looking outside up at the sky. Trying to release some of his stress through catching glimpses of stars if he was lucky.

“M-Mune?” He hears his new roommate, Kristen, say his name and looks over to where her side of the room is at. They had given her an actual bed with bedding; as well as a dresser for her clothes with a lamp on top of it; the end table that is close to his makeshift desk with a secondary lamp and alarm clock resting there.

'I know they are trying to make me feel upset and jealous that she has these things. And I am being slighted due to how I look. To make me feel inferior, but I couldn’t care less. I am more glad that she has actual furniture to sleep on and is not being mistreated because of her wanting to bunk with me.' He smiled softly, glad that she was here feeling his anxiety over his uncle not being around lessening.

“Yeah Kristen? What's up?” He asked extracting himself from his sleeping space. Moving to sit on the edge of her bed where she had been tucked in by one of the adult caretakers. He waited as she squirmed a bit until she was able to sit up. She reached out with shaky hands grabbing a hold of his own.

“..... C-can you bunk with me? I-I don't.. want to w-wake up from a ni-nightmare and be alone... A-and it's not fair t-that you do not ha-have your own bed s-so its mu-mutally good f-for both of u-us. I-if you are ok-okay with it...”He blinks at her feeling surprised at her offer, smiling softly he sighs before nudging her slightly. 'Well, it would not hurt anything. And being close to someone is something that may help me not feel so anxious with my Uncle being out on his mission. So this will be fine for however long she needs it '

“Sure I do not mind. Scooch over so I can climb in. After I set the alarm clock so we can have a decent wake up time to get ready for your first official morning here... I should probably also lock the door so we are not pranked or harassed by Chad and his pals in the middle of the night too. After that I'll be right over okay?” He watched as her expression relaxed and a big happy and relieved smile took its place on her face as she began to make room so he could join her on the twin sized bed.

He smiled before standing up, doing as he said he would do, fiddling with the alarm clock setting the time to start blaring at five thirty in the morning followed by setting up his 'board' lock system which has helped keep undesired people out. 'There, one bully proof and scavenger proof room. Which reminds me, I should see about going and grabbing her locket for her so she has it at night, and need to do that with the picture that has mom on it much sooner. Guess a lot has been on my mind after everything that happened this evening.'

He hummed to himself as he took out a monster candy from his stash unwrapping it and popping it into his open maw. Shivering slightly from the sensation that comes from just barely enough magic entering his system to go teleporting to the tree fort and back. He decides to pop another candy in to be on the safe side. Not wanting to risk his human form slipping out if he got too low on his magic energy storage.

Satisfied with the amount he hopes was enough, he blips into the tree fort snagging the picture and locket before reappearing next to Kristen's bed, who was looking at him with wide eyes. At first he was worried she was going to freak out until her eyes seemed to gleam and a wide grin came onto her face.

“That was amazing! You're so cool Mune!” He blinked before blushing and shrugging. Not used to complementing. Setting the picture down on the end table before making his way over to the bed holding the locket out to her. She stared at it in surprise before tearing up, taking the locket and putting it back on.

“... Th-thank you.” She says softly, giving him a wobbly smile as she rubbed at her face sniffling. He hesitated before reaching out pulling her into a hug, which he was glad that she quickly reciprocated. He had not expected her to start crying, but he was relieved it was tears of happiness opposed to the tears being due to other means.

“It's no problem, I figure at least during the night if the door is locked it would be okay for you to have it back. Much like how I bring the picture that has my mom in it here so it is close before I sleep.” He said to her, in both attempts to sound reassuring but also informing her that when it is the next day he will have to have it back to put someplace where it would be safe. Kristen shortly after pulled back looking up at him, looking a little sad at this but nodded showing she understood. She started to chew at her lower lip slightly playing with the locket for a moment seemingly in thought of what to say.

“C-can I look at the picture?” He blinked surprised before he nodded smiling. He may not know why she wanted to see, but if his mom is able to get here before someone decides they want to adopt Kristen then it would be good for her to know what his mother looked like. Especially if he can talk her into bringing Kristen with them, hopefully so she will not have to suffer through the nightmare fuel this place dishes out alone.

“Yeah, I don’t see why not.” He responded before turning and leaning over, picking the picture up to bring it over so she can look at it. Inwardly, he was sad that he had changed, sure he was never really a bold kid or pursued other children his age to try and gain friends. But he was also a lot happier, his world not jaded or wary of others, with exception of Chad who with his posse was still harassing him around that time too. But he was still... different.

“Wow, your mommy looks so pretty. Though.. I-I'm surprised I thought-she would have been a sk-skeleton like you.” He hears Kristen say looking bashful and sheepish. Looking hopeful she did not say anything offensive. He could not help a mild snort of amusement. Recalling how other people react when they see him and his mom together; thinking that she was babysitting him and not his real mother.

“Yeah, you are not the first to be surprised about it. She is my real mother though, I get my skeleton monster form from my father, whoever he is. I have never met him and according to my Uncle; my dad had left shortly after before the magic from the night he and my mom had been together settled in my mom's soul bringing me into existence. So he didn’t even know I was even going to be created. My mom can't see or hear him like I can, and apparently like you can.” He hesitated a moment, remembering what his uncle said about him needing to wait, and be careful before showing or telling Kristen about his ability to shift forms.

'…. I usually switch to my human form at night after I settle down enough to do so. If I do not have enough magic candies stored up. It helps keep my magic from leaving too quickly and allows for it to collect a bit. I am fine now but I may run low on the candies in the future especially if one of the caretakers decides to snoop and locate where I have been hiding them again. If it were not for the fact that wild animals like the candies I would hide them in the tree fort too with everything else.

As much as I wish I could do as he told me I can't afford to wait. It is better to take a leap of faith and hope it ends well.' He frowns a little, silently praying that she would not freak out too much as he extracted himself from the partial hug, setting the picture back on the end table. He then pulled the coat off and hung it on one of the bed posts, knowing that once he gets in his human form he will get warm quickly with it on.

“I-I am going to show you something. It is only something my uncle, mom and I know about. And I.. since you and I are going to share a space you will likely see me in it from time to time and I do not want you to freak out too much if I happen to be looking... different. So p-please. I am trusting you to keep this a secret okay?” He looked to her tense, anxious energy squirming inside him and what felt like claws digging into his currently nonexistent gut. He watched as she gave him a confused look before her expression gained a serious expression as she nodded, which he took as a go ahead.

Taking in a deep breath he closed his sockets, willing himself to relax so the transition between forms came easier and was not as painful as when he was super low on magic or was sick which forcibly dragged his other form out. He felt his body begin to tingle, the tell tale sign that his body was now in the process of shifting his physical form to have more matter.

  
  
  
  


'I hope that I am doing the right thing and she does not become scared of me.'

* * *

Kristen was not sure what Mune wanted to show her, but could tell that whatever it is was something super important given how he asked to keep it a secret. 'Whatever it is it can't be that bad. He is not a bad person and he has been so nice so whatever it is I am sure there is no reason for him to be worried about me blabbing.' With this in mind her expression became firmer as she nodded, determined to let him be able to show her and not worry about it too much.

He relaxed a little bit at this before he took in a deep breath and closed his sockets, seeming to become more relaxed. Moments after his body was enveloped in a shrouded and hazy glow of light blue, yellow, purple, orange, green, indigo, magenta, and red. It surprised her getting her to instinctively shield her eyes as the glow intensified, brightening into a white light for a couple of moments until the glow disappeared.

Blinking to adjust to the now lack of brightness she was startled a moment seeing what looked to be a very different distinctly _not_ monster child. In appearance he was around the same age as Mune standing there. In place of a skeleton she had met that day was a human boy, sporting jet black hair that was shaggy and stuck out every which way. Practically like it was begging to have a brush to tame the wild unkempt bush. His skin was about the same color as her own, if not several shades lighter hinting that his mother may have had Japanese or Chinese genetics in her family tree somewhere, given how the picture did not show her having his skin tone.

His eyes which were now open were still dual toned, his eye that was yellow is now a golden brown, and the other had a deep red brown surrounding a bright blue. If it were not for the fact he was still in the same clothes he was wearing prior to whatever that was she would have thought that he was a completely different person. It dawned on her now pairing his new appearance to the words he had spoken before that this was the part of him that was connected to his mother. It confused her as to why he was in his monster form instead of a human form more often.

“W-well um... This is my u-uh... secret. I'm s-sorry if I scared you but I um.. I figured it was only fair that you knew now opposed to later. See if I get too low on magic or if I am sick my physical form sort of... shifts. When I do not have enough monster candies I sometimes have to willingly make a shift happen so I can build enough magic over night to store so I can keep everyone else from knowing about how different I am.

I just.. I did not want you to freak out if something happened to make it so I was forced to shift and you freaking out then... Yo-you are okay right? I didn't scare you or anything?” She looked up at his face, which showed how nervous and scared he was. Like he was expecting her to freak out and make him open the door. Like she would want nothing to do with him.

It hurt to see him having that expression, she did not want him to have to feel like that especially toward her. After all, how could she hate the person that she chose to be her big brother at some point. This in of itself showed that he was taking a risk to trust her, and that was something she had no intention to betray. Besides it was super awesome that he was able to choose if he wanted to be monster or human. He was super special, and she felt determined to try and show him if he let her show him how grateful she was that he had trusted her with his secret. By helping him feel more confident and less nervous about his human half.

So she smiled, jumping from the bed causing him to squeak in surprise as he caught her, which allowed her to cling to him like a little monkey. She giggled happily, glad that her random spontaneous hug seemed to cause him to snap out of his worried state he had been in moments earlier. But she was not done yet, knowing that while her actions had helped, he would need words to make him feel completely at ease and know that regardless of how he looked, she accepts him for who he is.

“I don't care what you look like Mune. You’re still you at your core whether you look like a skeleton monster or a human. I wanted to be your roommate cause I felt like you were a good person and that like me you needed to have someone you can feel safe with. Besides I think it is super cool that you can shift between forms! You can be like a ninja or a superhero with a secret identity. Or a combination of both! I bet if you wanted to when you're big you would be the best and greatest ninja superhero ever!” She stated as she pushed herself back in his hold enough so she could see his face beaming a big bright smile at him. He looked to be shocked before he began to tear up a grin coming onto his face as he ruffled her hair laughing slightly.

“You little dork, I don’t think I am cut out for that line of work when I get bigger, but I will put it under my maybe pile. We better get back in bed and get some sleep. We will have a long day and the more sleep we can get the better.” He stated, and she felt inclined to agree since the events of the previous day hit her causing her to become very tired as she yawned rubbing her eyes.

Mune tucked her in before he prepared to climb in next to her. She felt herself being filled with a sense of peace and happiness she had never known before now. Though she was still filled with determination to make sure she would never lose this feeling. In return she would be able to make the person that has been a part of allowing her to have these feelings she has always longed for.

  
  
  
  


The feeling that she belonged and that she finally had an actual family even if it is just the two of them for now, it is all she really needs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to the awesome RoseDarkfire, she is super cool and has amazing stories of her own on ao3 and I recommend giving her a look into if you have not already com across her stories yet. They are all amazing and her stories deserves to get a lot of love and attention.

Axe sighed, pinching the bridge of his nasal ridge between his sockets. The anxious energy coming from his doppelganger was irritating, but understandable. Which was why he has not snapped at him as the newly discovered to be father paced. Waiting for Queen Clementine to say they could come in so Dust could talk to her. And so he could be able to get things set into motion, so he can legally claim and take in his child.

‘As annoying as this is, it is also reassuring. After everything he has gone through it is good that he is finally going to be settling down. Even if it was due to a discovery that he was not aware of until four days prior. Speaking of, I should write this down in my notebook and prep my sticky notes to pin to my door. While my memory is a lot better than it used to be I still have moments of my memory lapsing. And seeing as I am an honorary uncle of sorts would not be good to forget about the kid’s name. Nor that Dust will for the foreseeable future be living in my universe for a while.’ Deciding to ignore the pacing skeleton for a moment he did just as he had mentally thought about. Putting the smaller pieces of paper in a pocket, so he can pin them later after he returned home.

‘While Dust will have to move out eventually, it has been nice having his company. Since Rubik had moved out to be on his own I had a system set up so I do not have any… accidents.. It has been rather quiet and lonely. Hell, maybe I can offer for them both to stay until he finds the child’s mother wherever she may be. That once he has taken in the child they can live there, and I can watch the child while Dust is on the hunt. When I'm not at work myself of course.' He smiled at this, liking the sound of this idea. But would respect Dust’s choice in the end if he feels otherwise.

He flicked his singular eye light to the right, the door opening. Azalea, now a young woman working as secretary for the queen standing there. Her soul trait has long since changed from the fiery pure red of determination in her youth to have speckling of green kindness. The conversion taking the power of resets vanish overnight. Not that they were needed too much recently, though hopefully they were gone for good.

She had a kind and patient smile on her face, giving a wave motion to say it was time. He smiled back before focusing his attention on the pacing monster, flicking a tiny magical bone at Dust to get his attention as he stood up stretching. Grateful to not have been forced to wait much longer. Otherwise, he would have tried to use blue magic to make the other sit down.

  
  


“Looks like we can see Clem now. Relax, you have nothing to worry about. I am sure everything will be peachy and you will be able to get your son within two weeks maybe less.” He spoke in a reassuring tone heading over to go in to be puzzled when Azalea held up her hands in a stop motion a sheepish and apologetic expression on her face.

“I'm sorry Axe, Clementine wishes to just speak with your friend here. I am not sure why but I believe that there is nothing to worry about. It is probably so that he can explain for himself and not let you talk for him.” Axe frowned slightly, having a feeling that if Dust were to go in by himself that something would happen that could risk him having the urge to have a flight response if he does not agree to it.

But he trusted his friend, his queen, not to do something like fish stick had done. Which ended with him looking the way he does now cause he refused to do what she wanted him to do. So with that trust outweighing his concern he gave Dust's shoulder a pat putting his grin back on his face and winking with his eye lightless socket, which thanks to magic surgery he was able to move like he used to even if he could not see out of it anymore.

“Looks like you're on your own with this one buddy. I'll be out here rooting for you. I am sure you will be able to get everything set up that you had come to accomplish.” He says watching as Dust gave him a curt nod. Gripping hold of the red scarf he wears around his neck likely to calm his nerves.

He watched as his friend walked forward and into the room. Azalea closes the door shortly after leaving him alone in the waiting room. He sighed going back to the spot he was sitting moments prior, now feeling a bit nervous himself bouncing his leg as agitation started to stir in his soul. He does not like that feeling, almost as much as being excluded from things that are of pertinent information. Both of which he is unfortunately dealing with right now.

  
  
  
  


'Whatever it is that they are going to talk about I hope that it ends well and not how I am fearing that it will turn out.'

* * *

He felt like his nerves were on fire. Hating the fact he was going to talk to the alternate of Toriel alone, seeing as the human woman that works for her stopped at the door. Telling him to enter when he was ready to and _left him there_. 'Of all the times I wish I had located my brother by now this has to be at the top of the list. His presence while mostly nobody can see him or hear him helps keep me from feeling like I am too exposed.'

He scowled slightly as he closed his sockets sucking in a deep breath. 'Come on, I'm not some babybones child that can barely walk. Or is scared of what goes bump in the night. I need to act my age and step up to the plate. This is important for me to be able to establish myself enough so Mune can be brought out of the bad situation he is in. I can't allow myself to be controlled by anxiety and fear. Whatever happens I am going to be getting what I need taken care of so I can retrieve my son.'

' _Brother! There you are! I have been looking for you. I am so glad you're in this universe!_ ' He hears a familiar ghostly voice state startling him causing him to jump like a cat that discovered a cucumber placed suspiciously behind them. Whirling around staring with wide sockets at the sibling whom he had been searching for for eight long years. For a moment, he felt doubt claw at him, wondering if he had been mistaken and he was here for a reason he was not supposed to be. His expression quickly turned to a frown as he raised his hands to speak in ASL to him so the queen in the room waiting for him did not hear him.

  
  
  
  


“ **_....... Papyrus... you have a lot of explaining to do._ **”

* * *

Eclipse blinked before letting out a sheepish Nyeh, realizing that it was odd for him to be here in this place. Since he had no reason to be standing outside the queen's office. Unless something happened to cause him to be here in order to get put into the system so he can settle in. This realization made him wish he had just waited to see what was taking place before bursting in and had instead been observing the situation at hand. Though it made him wonder if he was the one that his nephew spoke briefly of having met.

' _My apologies for startling you brother. Though I have been referring to myself as Eclipse for a long time. I have been... looking after someone important and if they spoke to me I did not want on the off chance this world's Papyrus being near hearing and assuming it was him being addressed causing a confusing set of events. Speaking of.... you’re here to get citizenship so you can gain custody of your child Mune aren't you?_ ' He spoke, clarifying the name he had selected to go by, reason for it, and testing to see if the reason his brother was here was indeed due to him being the one who Mune had met four days prior. Given the large sum of money that allowed for the young skeleton hybrid to have a break from doing things for a short while. The expression of surprise, followed by solemn relief settling onto his features as he nodded. Panic then seeped in as he began to sign again in swift urgent movements.

“ **_Yeah, I am here to do that. Why are you here now though? Is it about Mune? Is he okay? He’s not hurt or anything? Last I saw him he was having a really bad panic attack that forced him to pass out and while I did not want to leave him there I did not want him to feel like I was abducting him without a say or choice in the matter. Especially since I have no stability to provide for proper child care yet._ **”

Seeing how worried his brother was over his own child's well being made him feel relieved. Glad that it seemed enough time had passed to allow his brother to willingly be able to change his mind about his migratory dimension hopping lifestyle. And that as fate would have it that he was able to come across his child. Realizing who he was without him needing to find him. Nor would he have to try and convince him that his nephew was his brother's child.

' _Mune is alright for the moment. He has a new friend that from what I observed would be able to keep him from wanting to try and go out. Which would get himself into too much trouble. He's been wanting to try and find his mother... and unfortunately while I currently do not know of her whereabouts I do know she would rather him focus on keeping himself safe. Rather than try to find her himself and be at risk of being hurt badly. Not that the place he is living is any better. But least compared to other places it is safer than wandering the streets in the dead of night._

_I'll... tell you about everything I can if you wish. But it would be better for you to hear these things he has gone through himself if he is able to do so. I don’t wish to tell you these things without him present to give me permission to tell them._ ' Eclipse spoke, his brother having a contemplative expression, with a touch of paternal worry before he gave a reluctant nod after he finished speaking. He watched as Dust twitched his fingers before he began to sign again.

“ ** _Very well. Even though I would prefer to know now I can wait. It would probably be better for me to find out as he is willing to speak on it opposed to learning everything now so I do not mentally snap and do something stupid_ ** **_while_ ** **_he is living there. Do not need him to feel like he is not safe and that he should not trust me. For now, I will just focus on getting things in place so that I can get him out of that place._ **

**_You do not have to be here if you feel that he will need you to return as swiftly as possible. But... if you chose to stay for a day or two I would not be opposed to it. Its.. it's been a while and it would be nice to have you close and reconnect after having been separate for so long._** ” He blinks in surprise at his sibling, who was giving him a hope filled yet wary expression. He could not help the feeling of nostalgia that washed over him as he smiled giving a slight nod. It had been a while, and in all honesty he has truly missed his older brother.

_'I am not opposed to being with you. It has been a while. After you're done here it would be nice to hear about some of the places you have been too, and in turn I will tell you some of Mune's infancy state. Seeing as that I am sure he would not remember a whole lot at all. And in all honesty it is too adorable not to tell you about._ ' He states with a cheerful nyeh and an excited grin on his face. A soft snort being extracted from his sibling who has notably relaxed having a brighter expression on his features before turning to the door.

  
  
  
  
  


“Well, let's hope that I will be successful and be able to give my son a safe place to call home.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is ch 10, Thanks again Rose for your help! :D
> 
> Enjoy the chapter. ^-^

Dust stepped into the room, seeing the Queen of Monsters. The space looked more like a principal's office than that would expect for someone of royalty to have. Though he was not surprised. He had a feeling that if she was not forced to be in the position of queen she would be in charge of a school. Much like his Toriel's dream too, if she was not dust in a heap in front of the door to the ruins of his universe now.

'….. Yeah, I do not need that mental image right now. What happened in the past and my universe is in the past; it shall stay there. This is Axe's universe, and since I am going to be frequenting here because this was the universe my son was born in. That means I got a fresh start. And a second chance with being in a family. So I should not dwell too much on the past.' He shuffled over to the chair that was placed across from her and sat down, adjusting the scarf so it was out of his face flashing the queen a small grin.

“Hello your majesty, thank you _floral_ seeing me. Though _tibia_ honest you _pollen_ would rather go by Clementine or something?” He decided to throw in some plant and bone based puns, recalling how he heard when he was with Axe hearing his alternate punning with her before asking for the meeting to be set up. Granted Axe's puns were more... dark humored. And while they both enjoyed the dark humor he figured some lighter humor would be better. Especially since this was the first time he and this Toriel was officially meeting.

' _Ugh, brother please I have missed you but not so much that your puns are refreshing. The fact that Mune has dabbled in puns_ **_without_ ** _your involvement has to be a sign that puns have to be some sort of infection through your side of our family._ ' His grin widened upon hearing his brothers complain. The queen's laughter startled out of her in tandem giving him the ability to snicker slightly. He already knew of Mune's dabbling in puns, the first time meeting him and his briefly punning in response to his puns was an amusing memory. Though picturing his brother looking annoyed due to despite his best efforts his son having a knack for punning was even funnier.

“Oh my, seems you share the tendency to be a comedian much like Axe don't you dear. Though given how he had told me that you're an alternate dimension variation of him I am not too surprised. Is there anything that you prefer for me to call you?” He relaxed, glad to see that she was very much similar to the Toriel he knew. He felt hope that everything was going to be going well after all.

“I'm already used to people calling me Dust. I know it is kind of... derogatory due to that being what we turn into when we all fall down. But I have grown used to it to much to try and change it. And it would be annoying to try and get used to responding to something else. Though I know with how stickler humans are I need a last name. So I will just go with Bones for my last name.

This is not fully the reason for why I am here though. So I will answer whatever questions it is to answer what I am here for. I'm hopeful for this all being finished when I leave but I am willing to accept whatever you're able to do and if you can't do more I will just figure out what else I can to complete what I am trying to do.” He stated, folding his arms across his chest loosely resting his palms over his nonexistent stomach. He hears his brother make a soft hum as he floats over to the queen's side when she readjusts her papers that are likely for him to fill out.

“Ah yes, right to the point. I had heard from Axe that you believe that you came across your child that you were not aware of existing until four days prior. I suppose I want to know how sure you are of him being your child. And what you believe to be the state of his well being where he currently is so I can know how quickly things will be needed to set up so he can be retrieved. Depending on the severity of his living conditions will depend on what I will need to do to step in and in turn what I may ask for in return.

Keep in mind, I will help the child out regardless. But given how before now when you were last here I was told you have a tendency to... drift how we say, I need to put in some assurances that he will not be left alone if you get the urge to up and disappear.” He tensed up slightly, realizing that Axe must have told her about his stating that he did not want to be tied down to one au.

Though he might not remember telling her this. So he could not fault him for telling her about his former mindset. And honestly while he hated that it was being brought up. If the roles were reversed he would have asked the same. This was serious, even if Mune was not his child and some other person's child it is still a kid being trapped someplace he did not deserve to be.

“I believe without any hesitation that Mune is my son. I may have only met him a couple days ago but I could... feel it. I can have a soul examination down with the two of us later to confirm it if you wish but I do not believe it would be necessary. On the living conditions... I do not have any physical proof. But I believe that he is currently in a location that has abusive caretakers. Given on how severe his panic attack was. I had to... force myself not to storm in there and do something stupid that would backfire for not just him but the monsters that have been living here. Make your job harder as well.” He responded, his eye lights flickering out slightly at the memory.

Mune had suddenly gone from looking somewhat okay to frail in appearance, his bones paling to stark white and his own eye lights dimming. Shrinking to pin pricks as he stammered hyperventilating and trembling so violently that he sounded like a living maraca. He gritted his teeth, his hands curling into fists stifling a growl and the urge to teleport out to try and check on him.

“.... How severe are we talking, I need to document this. And how many children do you believe are there and if there are more monster children there or are the rest all human children?” He look up to find the queen's expression to be... eerily vacant of emotions, with exception of her eyes which were holding a blistering rage. 'Yeesh, Axe was not kidding when he said she was highly protecting of children. Least I know no matter what happens either I succeed or not Mune will be moved to someplace safe.'

“Well, when I first came across him it was late out, about an hour or less from nightfall. He was out and tasked with selling candies, which he had not had any luck in selling any. Taking pity on him I offered to buy them and... that was when I had realized he could be my kid. Though I was not sure then, I decided to walk him back to where he was living so he would not get hurt by someone due. Instead of leading me to what I had hoped would be his home it was an orphanage that is run by humans to have kids that are abandoned or orphaned to be lodged.

I knew that if Mune was Axe's child, he would not have abandoned him nor would he have allowed his own child if he had one to be selling candies alone nor be out as late as he was. I... I knew I could not just take Mune in right away, but I decided I was going to talk to the people in the meantime and had said I was going to talk to him when he.. He panicked and began stuttering; trembling in pure terror, begging me not to say anything. That if I did talk to them he would get in trouble, and that they would hurt him and that he was.. was a good kid and he did not want to get in trouble.

He only calmed down after I told him that I would not talk to them and the panic attack had wiped him out making him pass out. I.. I hated leaving him there. Especially not knowing what it was he had gone through to make him be that terrified. I do know if he had a reaction like that then it is likely he is not the only child there who has suffered. Even if everyone else from what I could sense is humans there it does not matter if they are a human child or monster child. No kid should have to go through that.

So regardless of how this goes, I want to make sure the Mc’Kindlee’s Orphanage has the children extracted from the hazardous living conditions. That those that work there get the karma they have been racking up for every child that has been living in torment there. The evidence would be hard to get, because when I went in there to _place_ him inside the building everything seemed like it was fine by appearance. So it is obvious they had been at this a while and had practice masking it. But does not mean that it is not there somewhere.” He noticed how when he had explained the panic attack that his child had, his brother's expression became almost.... murderous.

It clued him in that whatever it was that Mune had gone through it was something horrible. If it would cause his brother to get an expression like that on his face. '…. Yeah once Mune and every other child that is in that establishment is out those humans are going to be in for a **_mad time_ **. If my brother has an expression like that then those wastes of spaces do not deserve to live.'

His attention snapped to Clementine when he heard a snarl and he was taken aback at the pure anger that was on her face. '…. I am glad that anger is not directed towards me. Sure I would be able to handle myself but if looks could kill then hostile intent that is coming off her would eradicate anyone from a simple touch.' Just as swiftly as her rage had appeared it calming, with her taking in deep slow breaths and calming muttering numbers, likely to calm herself down.

“...... You are correct, regardless of how this meeting ends, your child and the other children that are there are not to be living in those conditions for much longer. Which brings me to the condition I had brought up beforehand. You can refuse it if you so chose. But I feel like it would be beneficial and compatible with your desired job to be a freelance detective. Please keep in mind, once you accept you have made it a binding agreement and unless you dust or are forced to retire due to a injury similar to Axe's you can't be rid of it.” The queen had her eyes reopened by now, her gaze making him feel like he was sitting on several Icecap's spiky hats. Gulping slightly he pushed down the bone chilled clawing feeling trying to grip a hold of his soul.

“....... What is it that you wish for me to do?” He asked warily, knowing that even if he did not want to do whatever it is her condition is, he would accept it. 'Regardless of what it is, I know I will do anything in order to insure the best future possible for my son.' He thought to himself, though he would not be prepared for what it is she want's for him to do. Or rather the role that he had never expected to be placed upon him again.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I want you to take on the role of Judge.”


	11. Chapter 11

“..... What?” Dust asked shock on his face as he blinks with widened sockets. He couldn’t have heard that.. right? He may have been The Judge before but that did not mean it was wise for him to take the role… again.  
  
“Are you sure? I'm sure that Axe had told you about how I was Judge in my own world and _that_ did not end so well.” he asks with a frown wanting to be sure. He saw how surprised his brother appeared to be; just as caught off guard as he was.

“Yes, I had thought about it, and I am quite sure. Unlike in your world this is not the underground. You're not at risk of being trapped there and while I am sure Frisk is out there somewhere they do not seem to have any intention of using their abilities. Or after so long of using it they lost their control over it which led to my people’s past before we got free.   
  
Either way, Axe can’t perform his role as Judge due to his injury and since you had the job before and are aware of the way it is to be performed normally I trust it would be best for you to have it. And provided _if_ you have to handle dealing with judging _humans_ that break our laws in the monster towns and against our people you will be able to if the end result is them having to be killed. We will have a place to dispose of their bodies that nobody will be able to locate. And judge your fellow monsters if they try to break the shaky peace in retaliation risking a war again that we would not survive.   
  
I understand your hesitance. But much like I have to keep the balance with the politics, I need someone to work the other side of the balance in the shadows. Regardless of what you choose I will help get your child out of his sticky situation. But if you choose not to accept I will take him into my own custody until you're able to locate his mother. Something that having the ability to judge others with little repercussions will help to speed up the process.” He stares in shock at the goat queen, feeling his magic trying to bubble up from the anger trying to come up with how she is using his child to get him to accept the role but pushed it down.   
  
Dust looked to the side glaring at the floor. He knew she is taking advantage of the situation, and if he had not made up his mind about sticking around he would have refused the role she was forcing on him. But he had, he chose to stay. Regardless of what obstacle that pops up he was not going to run. He couldn't afford to.   
  
”Very well, you’re majesty. I will accept the role you're wanting me to take. Just show me the papers you wish for me to sign” He states, looking back at the matriarch of all monster kind of this universe. Fully knowing that he wouldn't be able to simply disappear once he makes the binding contract.   
  
Much as he hated how he was being coerced, he felt it would all be worth it to ensure his son’s future. After all, he hadn't been around when his child needed him most. The least he could do to be able to give him the chance to have the father in his life that he needs.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


‘He deserves so much more than what I can give, I just hope that I will be enough’

* * *

Axe tapped his phalanges on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. Anxiety building in him as he waited for Dust to return. ‘I am sure Dust will be able to convince Clem to give him identification. She just needs him to convince her himself. Especially since she has never met him yet.

‘I would not blame Dust if she refused him that he would wish to just take his son out of my universe all together to someplace else. Probably a universe like one of the Classic versions. Hell, I bet Nightmare wouldn't be opposed for a surprise visit. As tough of a front Nightie puts on he is a big softy under that goopy exterior and negativity aura he sports. I remember him actually being partial to meeting kids of our other versions young ones. 

And it is rare that a dusttale Sans has kids, so he would not mind letting Mune stay around the base while Dust searches for his mother.’ His taunt grin twitched slightly. Fighting back to urge too reach up to his socket that was void of an eye light to give it a tug. 

‘Hehehe, been a while since I had the urge to do this. I really hope that being forced to not be a part of situations won't be a repeated thing. I need to have some form of control so not to regress in the progress I have made.’ He looked to the door as it opened, Dust emerging looking to be tense, yet warily relieved holding folders that likely holds his documentation. With a grin, relief washing over him Axe stood up making his way over to his alternate self and friend. 

“So, seems that it went well. Wanna head to Blaze’s to pick up some grub or do you want to head back to the cabin?” He asked, waiting for Dust to make a choice. Wanting to see what his new roommate will choose to do. He did not have to wait for long before Dust looked at him giving Axe a half smile.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  


“I think getting something to eat will be a great idea.”


	12. Chapter 12

Mune sighed as he looked outside the window to his room, or what qualified as a room. He was feeling... trapped. And lonely. His uncle has been gone for too long and his new roommate was currently out with a couple of other kids on a doctor's appointment. 'I hope either Kristen or my Uncle come back soon.'

"Hello" He jolted letting out an undignified squeak hearing a voice he did not recognize and looked at whom spoke with an alarmed expression. He was surprised to see a girl around his age wearing sunglasses. '....who in their right mind wears sunglasses indoors?'

Deciding not to be rude, on the off chance this girl was a new kid that was brought in he gave a half-hearted wave. Deciding until they gave him a reason he will not judge.

"Hello? Um... I'm Mune. Who are you and why are you ah... are you in my room?" He asked tilting his head slightly sliding his hands into his coat pockets, waiting for her to respond.

She gave a hum, rocking on her feet with a thought-filled expression before shrugging.

"I'm Starr. And honestly, I took a wrong turn with a shortcut and ended up here. I was supposed to meet my friend, but they will be fine and we will reschedule. For now, I am curious about your universe and wanted to explore, and hopefully, gain a new friend in the process. That's if you're okay with hanging out for the day." He blinked in shock, not aware of other people aside from himself and whomever his father is having the ability to teleport and becomes more surprised seeing her lift her glasses showing a pair of mismatched eye lights that gleamed in amused curiosity.

'.... Is... Is she a hybrid like me? It seems like it but she can't... shift like I can? This is confusing. And she said my universe?! What is that supposed to mean, is she a dimension hopper?' He gulped awkwardly feeling overwhelmed, but also curious and oddly... exhilarated by this. 

"So... You're a dimension hopper? That's.... actually pretty cool. I uh... I do not mind. But we will have to teleport out. The caretakers of hell would be confused to see a kid, not in their system walking out... And I technically have to jump through hoops which would take to long to allow me to leave without loading me with stuff to sell." He decides to be honest, wanting to not sugarcoat his situation to see how she would possibly respond.

"..... I'm sorry they would what? That's-" he held his hand up seeing that she looked pissed to stop her before shrugging. 

"Wrong? Yeah, I know. But it is what I am stuck with until my mom is able to get out of her situation and come get me or someone, however, remote it is, decides to adopt me. Anyways I do know a couple of places that are cool to check out if you want to see what is around. Been a while since I have been able to just relax and have fun outside." He said, hopeful that she will not mind too much that he just interrupted her, expression suddenly getting self-conscious about that choice. 'It was a bit rude... I would hate that if it was done to me.'

"S-sorry. Didn't mean to be rude. I just do not know if any of the adults are close by and us getting in trouble...." He explained, subconsciously shuddering at the idea of the crazy dictator demoness catching wind of Starr and her getting hurt and himself getting hurt as well. 'Even if it is not as bad as that punishment all the punishments are horrible. Best not let her get exposed to it.' 

".... Okay, long as we get to try the Nice Cream here, I like to compare the differences between the different universe nice creams and their flavors." He let out an amused chuckle shrugging. Why not.

"Sure, but you will have to pay. This place does not exactly give money, so I can enjoy treats especially not monster food. Despite my being a monster... least most the time. Y-your a halfling right?" He found himself asking, worried that he is wrong and is opening up just on a hunch. For all, he knows she could just be a monster that looks human.

He relaxes when she nodded putting her glasses back over her eyes wearing a slight grin, though it has a slight twitch. Likely at his statement of not being able to enjoy treats.

"Yep, you? I mean.. You look monster enough but I can sense you have a higher determination level then most monsters I have met." He blushed slightly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um... Yeah. I am. I am able to swap between human and monster. Though I prefer my monster form for... reasons. Anyways. Ready to go?" He asked redirecting possible questions for later, internally glad to finally have someone to talk to about halfling stuff, even if they are one from another universe.

"Yep! Let's go." He is not at all prepared for her grabbing a hold of his arm and does a surprise teleport out of the building. Appearing in the nearby park under the giant ancient pear tree in the very center. 

Starr, looking pleased with herself grins at him from ear to ear.

"Ready to have an adventure?" He hears her ask. After he got over his surprise he looked at her his eye lights glowing brighter taking on a star shape for a split second with his mismatched dual-tone and yellow orbs. A wide excited grin stretching on his face to match hers.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ready as I will ever be!"

* * *

Starr hummed softly to herself as she walked hands in pockets looking around following after Mune. She knew he was a son of a Sans, but due to the Sans's magic not matching this universe, his dad is probably a version of her Uncle Dusty. Not surprising in of itself due to there being many universes there would be multiple versions of the skeletons she visits or visits her.

'Even though it was not my intention to appear here it is fine. Mune seems like a nice kid... And mom has been asking me to try to spend time with kids my age. She said nothing about them having to be in my universe though.'

"So where are we going to first?" She asked allowing herself to be at ease and go with the flow, though still feeling curious about the places he would pick out.

She found herself feeling greatly amused at his flustered expression as he glanced around nervously. '... Yep. This is my dork now. Totally going to add him to my visit often friends list.'

"Um... Well, I am still kind of picking. The only friend I have had is Kristen, and she is like... five and only just got brought to the orphanage a couple of days ago." He looked like he wanted to say something else but decided against it clearing his voice.

"That and since I have no money I am limited on places I like to go when I was able, so I am just trying to pick places that you would not have to pay the way in and also is not where questionable people may lurk around… and decide to cause trouble" She frowned hearing the last part that he muttered but decided not to push. 

They just met, and she did not need to pressure him about what happened in the past. If he feels like opening up she will listen and deal with it later when that happens. For now, it sounds like he needs to have fun.

"I am sure you will find somewhere, maybe we can go to the monster heavy section? It will probably be easier to hang out without people being jerks." She suggested tilting her head slightly.

She waited watching as he hummed rubbing his chin before nodding his stature relaxing as he grins. Looking to be pleased with her suggestion.

"Yeah sure, never really got to hang out in the monster district. Mom had said we would before... she went missing." His expression becomes solemn before shaking his head. His eye lights gleamed for a moment in a look of determination.

"I do know where the start of the monster district is, from there we can look around and explore. I am sure we can find something to do!" He said looking a bit excited as he started in the direction of when monster district should be. 

"I'm sure we will." Starr says grinning matching his pace. Eager to see other monsters to see what clues to say the story of the universe he lives in. 

'Wonder if he is in a Dance universe like Remix and Harmony, or if it is a classic universe like mine where Dad and Mom and uncle Papyrus live with Cosmo. Heck, his universe could be a swap or something? 

I will not really judge cause the universe while has rules to make people act a certain way his dad is not even of this universe. So it will be interesting to see what this universe is to understand what the other half of what he is from his mom's side.'

Shaking her head she pushed her curiosity to the back of her mind. It was rude to be in her head when she is hanging out with someone that she is wanting to be friends with after all.

"Well, we are here... Oh! They have maps to show where to go cool!" She looked over to him and hummed looking over the map deciding to take a picture with her phone.

"You have a phone? I can send you a copy so you can look at the map later whenever you want to visit this place again?" She asked, figuring it would be a good way to get his number so they can chat back and forth. Seeings as her phone was a gift from Ink and thus allows her to communicate with anyone no matter if she is in her home universe or not. Pretty handy gadget.

"I... Don't have a phone. I did once but it was... Broken and all I got it the storage chips that I salvaged from it." She forced herself not to frown as she hummed pocketing her phone.

Making a mental note to ask her Alphys if she would be willing to make him a phone or get one from Ink. Nobody should be phoneless. From the sound of it, he had a human phone, so he will benefit from it. But that is for a later date.

  
"It's fine. I can get the picture printed and give it to you later. For now, let us pick places we would like to check out." She states with a bright grin to which he grinned in return nodding looking over the map with her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
She was excited to be able and hang out with this new friend of hers, and hopes that by the end of the day will be one that would be willing to hang out with her for many future adventures to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, the next few chapters had started as a drabble that then I got perms for being made a part of this story.
> 
> The character Starr and all the other people Starr mention's is the property of rosedarkfire. And as such I have no claim over her, her family, nor the skeletons that are in her stories. I only have claim to Mune my oc's and my versions of the skeletons I write. The next couple chapters I am going to be mass posting are from the drabble turn chapters with some tweaking so I hope you will enjoy just as much as we had. 
> 
> ^-^


	13. Chapter 13

"Hmm, maybe we can head over to the Dreemurr Memorial, the Museum is close by and it would be nice to check it out to see what can be learned about the monsters of my universe... I know more about human history and not a whole lot about monster history so if you do not mind that we can go walk around there and listen to what is said. 

Then we can go find that Nice Cream cart in the monster district, though if you want to stop by anywhere else before then we can since this is your first time here too!" He said looking over to Starr after making his choices, his soul buzzing with excitement and happiness from having an actual maybe-friend and getting to visit the part of Ebott that he always wanted to visit.

"Well, I do not see a Grillby's on here, though Blaze's looks interesting. Maybe we can stop near there to see if they let kids in before heading to the park for a burger or two? If they serve that here?" He gave a small nod though hoped in the back of his mind it would not cost too much. 

He did not know how much money she had on her, but he did not want her to feel obligated to pay for everything nor that he would be hanging out with her if she decides to visit again just because she has money. That kind of mentality was not right and is a sign of someone not being a true friend.

"Sure I do not mind! We probably will need it with how much walking is going to be done." He agreed instead of stating his thoughts on the matter, his social awkwardness raising within him not wanting to say something that would make her decide to go to soon.

'..... Damn, I must be desperate for friendship if I am mentally freaking out this much. Just relax. She does not seem like the type of person to just up and leave anyways. Just... be myself minus the awkwardness and it will be fine.'

With this in mind, he follows after Starr, since she had the map on her phone and had it out it only made sense that she was the one to lead the way. She had moved her glasses up resting them on her head. 

Probably due to them being in monster district allowing her to be able to relax more. That or she was wanting to be able to see the map more clearly, he had no way to know but looking past letters that change to different words occasionally can't be good for a person's eyesight. 

Eventually, they reached the Dreemurr Memorial, which was a statue. Looking at the plate that was on it, it stated that it was a replica built for the late King Asgore and his long passed on son Asriel, whom was sitting on the former's lap. 

Mune could not help but tear up as he lifted his gaze and look up sadly at the statue's faces. His soul aching in sorrow for people whom he did not know, and for the goat child who had lost his life far too soon when he had barely been able to live. 

'I'm sorry, neither of you deserved the fate you received. I hope wherever ever you are your souls are at peace and you're both reunited and happy' He thought quietly to himself as he rested one of his hands on the statue goat child's arm before releasing a sigh and rubbing his face to dry his tears, realizing that Starr was looking at him.

"W-what?" He asked startled too which she shrugged adverting her gaze.

"Nothing... you have a big heart and soul... not many people would show empathy or mourn for people that they were not even born at the time that those people had died. I hope you're able to keep that it is a good quality to have even if you have to keep it guarded." He blushed slightly retreating into his hooded coat feeling very flustered and becomes even more flustered when he hears her giggle. He tensed slightly when she gave his back a pat, internally wanting to crawl into a hole and wait out his flusteredness.

"Sorry, did not mean to fluster you. Just stating the truth. Come on. We should go to the museum and check things out before it gets too late. I do not know how long the museum stays open. And for all we know they could be closed today." He poked his head out glancing over to her, taking a few slow breaths to calm himself before he nodded poking his head out fully.

"y-yeah... okay." He said with a soft squeak to which she laughed softly at but grabbed his arm to help him start moving which he complied moments later.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


'....... If there is a god out there please, please do not have me make a fool of myself more than I already have.' He silently prays before they enter the museum. Unaware of what the rest of the day will hold, but is trying to be optimistic despite everything that today will end being a great day.

* * *

Starr was not fully paying attention to the exhibits on display in the museum. Preoccupied with her own thoughts more so than what was here. Mostly due to the raising concerns that she was struggling to keep at bay.

'So… seems like this is a horrortale universe. If there is anything to go by with the statue. Not all horrortale's have them. But it would explain why there is a Blaze's here and no Grillbys. If it is the same fire elemental in question. 

Going by this information though it is curious that Mune had not been taking in by monsters as opposed to humans due to monsters tending to want to keep their kind close especially children. 

Was it because his mom was human? Or were they genuinely unaware of his existence? So many questions and little answers… I need to think carefully about the questions I am going to ask him. But judging by how he was talking when we first met the humans watching him are probably not good people.

I need to not get myself worked up. These are second hang out questions and I do not need to go charging headfirst in anger. This is a fun day. 

Not a pass judgment upon idiots day… even if it would be satisfying to drop said idiots into the void. But if I am still here and my hunch is right they will get dropped in the void post-haste.' 

Forcing herself to stop thinking about it, knowing that she would end up going and doing what she was trying to avoid.

"Hello youngsters, don't think I have seen yer faces around 'ere before." Starr looked in the direction of the old familiar yet gravelly voice and was surprised to see old Gerson, albeit looking like he was worse for wear but healthy if the twinkle in his good eye and grin on his face says anything.

''Why am I not surprised he survived? This old fossil is going to live till the end of time I swear.' She smiled at the inner thought amusement coming to her features. Glad that Gerson had survived, remembering some old stories that her's had shared when her dad had taken her to his antiques shop from time to tie. Usually to get something for her mom like the telescope that was used on mother's day.

"We are from outside the monster district, we decided that we wanted to learn more about our history." She stated glancing at the knickknacks and noted the sign. 'Quincey's gift shop huh? Well long as the old guy is happy.'

"That so? That is good a ye youngsters to do. Warms me soul that young'uns like yerselves taking it upon yerself to know of yer past so ye can have a stable future. Next time ye both are around come on o'er and I will tell ye anything ye like. Got much history in 'ere, just need time to access it hahaha!" Starr and Mune both could not help laughing softly with him. 'Glad despite everything the crazy old fart is the same as ever. It is very reassuring.'

"Yeah, if we are able to it would be nice to hear whatever it is you are willing to tell. We have to get going now though. The park is quite a walk away and we are going to see if we can get something to eat from Blaze's." Mune states with a grin to which she nodded in agreement. Mouth already watering wondering if Blaze cooked food that tasted just as good as classic Grillby or outertale Grillby. 

"Alright, travel safe ye two. And try to git home 'fore nightfall. There tis been some shady human folks drivin' through 'ere lately and it's wise to be safe then sorry. Don't need ye youngster being captured from the streets." Starr frowned glancing at Mune who had a worried expression before nodding.

"We will be careful. You take care yourself too Quincy." She states bidding him farewell before walking out of the museum with Mune. Thoughts on what is going on here in this universe, and wondering if there would be anything she could do to help. 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And hopes that whoever is behind it would not target her new friend… or would be hell to pay.


	14. Chapter 14

"... So! How far are we away from Blaze's?" Mune asked to try and lighten the mood. And to focus on something else. Noticing that she seemed to be brooding, most likely on what they were told by Quincy.

"Hmm? Oh.. Uh.. We are not that far. Just a block from here." She said with a smile that seemed a bit… forced. He sighed mentally, wondering how he could reassure her that they will be okay. 'Not sure this will help, but it will be worth a shot.'

"... Starr? You know, we're not going to be out at night, so we will be fine. Even if we were you can teleport and I can teleport, so we will be okay in the long run. So we do not have to worry. I am sure that other monster kids are aware of this too and are sure to not stay out late either. You do not have to worry." He said resting his hand on her shoulder, sending a reassuring smile, least he hoped it was one, in her direction.

She stared at him, making him feel awkward wondering if he said or did something wrong when she let out a sigh and smiled looking to be a bit relaxed.

"Thanks, Mune. Guess I was overthinking it you’re probably right. Come on. I am really needing that burger now. I bet it will taste a-maze-ing!" She responded sounding more like herself than she was a moment ago. 

He chuckled feeling relieved that he was able to help her. Though he was sure she will be keeping an eye out just in case. It was better than her being fully stuck in her head and being unable to enjoy herself.

“Provided that we are allowed in and if it is cooked by someone that is similar to the person you know from your universe? Probably.” He stated with an amused expression on his face, excitement building to get to see what this 'Blaze's' looked like. And to be able to meet more monsters, even if they are more adults than there were kids.

“Hmm, hey Mune? What kind of magic can you do? I recall you saying that we'd have to teleport out of your room but are you able to do anything else?” Starr asks him drawing him out of his thoughts with her inquires. Looking to be quite curious as to what his answer would be. He hummed softly as he rubbed at his chin. 

“Honestly? I am not that good at magic stuff, mostly find out by accident and then trying to find time away from others to practice with what does manifest. I am still iffy on teleportation because I just started learning how to do it, so I prefer a line of sight with it right now. But forget trying to teleport with someone I have to nail that before trying with another person in tow. 

Aside from that I can make a few bone attacks which I think is a skeleton monster thing, float stuff but not for too long, and summon these little things.” He says before summoning a small skull that looked like the shape of a kitten's skull with some horns on it, it's eye lights matching Mune's mismatched ones. It hovered over his hand letting out a confused chuff sound as it looked around while they walked.

“Whooaaaa you can summon blasters! That is so cool I'm actually a little jealous I can't summon things like that yet. I do have a super cool fox called Orion, but he is not really a summon like a blaster so much. But still!” Starr stated with a pout. Mune arced a boney brow curious as he watched the skull he summoned look at her curiously. 'Blaster huh? So that is what they are called.'

“Blaster? So you have seen these before?” He asked curiously. 'If she knows what they are then that means that she had met others that could summon them. So it could be a skeleton thing like bones? Or there are other me's out there. And said me's probably have a dad to help them with this magic stuff... I do not need to be jealous of any hypothetical me's just focus on the present.'

“Gaster Blasters? Yeah. Most of my dad's are the ones that can summon them. I have like.... nine-ten dad's. Most of them except for one are skeleton and all the skeletons except or one bare similar physical characteristics. 

The reason for that happening, however, was due to extreme circumstances my uncle teleported mom to different universes and they shared their magic with her when I was just a fetus and as a result, I'm like... destined to be a Judge of the multiverse or something along those lines when I am fully grown. And thus is how I am able to teleport to places like your universe.

I was actually going to a universe that is dubbed outertale to visit Nebula and my fire elemental space dad there but it's fine. It is not the first time I ended up in a new place and won't be the last.” Mune blinked as he processed all the information that he had been given. It was a lot to unpack. He sent his blaster, whom he had called BB, back to wherever it was summoned from when he felt the strain on his limited magic resources. Not wanting her to worry too much if he got tired or suddenly had to shift into his human form.

“Oh.... that sounds.... complicated. Family reunions must really be out of this world with that many father figures. Is your mom still with any of them?” He asked with genuine curiosity, though he had to push down the underlying longing and wondering of who his dad is, and what his life would be like if he was around. 'No need to dwell on it. Just focus on learning about Starr. After all her life sounds more interesting then pining for things you do not have and people you have never met or will ever meet.'

“Oh like you would never believe! But yes, my mom is with Sans, dad's undertale universe that is the core universe that all the others are based off of. My other dad Remix and his main mate is Harmony who is also with my mom are from dancetale and they both come and stay often if they are not needed in their respective universe. 

So like... even if she was not involved in sharing her magic with mom she is also technically my mom too? It is a big complicated family, not including at least one that I know of as my destined companion and my little brother Cosmo. But it is my family and I would not trade them away for anything.” He could not help the bittersweet smile that came to his face as he adverted his eye lights.

“Yeah, I probably wouldn't either. Family is everything and the larger the family the more fun warmth and love can be given and received. I know I would do anything to have my mom come back and my dad whomever he appears and be able to get to know him and have him be a part of my life. You're really lucky. To not just have one dad and mom but that many... sure must be something.” He spoke honestly looking down at his feet as they walked, unaware of the saddened look that Starr was giving him. He was soon yanked into a hug that startled him causing him to blink in surprise.

“Sorry, I forgot that you said that your currently waiting for your mom to be able to get free from where she is and come and get you. And the whole dad thing I was not thinking.” He pulled back seeing her apologetic expression. He shook his head, feeling bad that he unintentionally made her feel guilty for talking about her extensive family.

“No.. no it is fine! Really. I was the one who asked. Don't mind me. It actually is really interesting to hear about your family. I was not intending to be a sore thumb about it.” He said to reassure her, but is not sure if she believed him or not. Luckily he noticed Blaze's sign not too far away from them and grinned widely as he pointed.

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Anyways, we are here now. Let us see about gaining entry and trying some knock our socks off food shall we?”

* * *

".... Okay." Starr says, still feeling mighty guilty over her blunder, not picking up on the fact it was hurting her new friend until she noticed the strain of the smile on his face and the way his eye lights had dimmed.

'Even so, he is insisting that he is fine. And instead is trying to make me feel better even if he is hurting… I really need to make it up to him somehow. Maybe I can take him to my universe for a sleepover and show him around? 

I am sure mom would not mind and my dad can probably give him some tips to improve his teleporting and magic if he is not busy watching Cosmo. Even Uncle Papyrus will be able to help with basic bone attacks.' She smiled to herself slightly, liking the idea as she continued to plan ideas of what they could do during said sleepover.

"Starr?" She hears him ask making her realize she was stuck in her head. She let out a sheepish laugh waving her hand dismissively. 

"Sorry, got stuck on a thought… You wanna spend the night at my house? It would be fun and I can show you around and stuff." She asked with a bright grin, waiting for his response. He blinked, surprise on his features before he grinned nodding looking excited.

"Yeah, though you should get confirmation from your parents if it is okay first, though um... Would it be okay if I can bring Kristen along? I do not want to leave her here to be alone and something happens. I promised her that I would keep her safe and if it were not for her back going to go on a doctor's check-up she would be glued to my side... Well, that and school." Starr nodded, not minding in the slightest. 

"Sure, I do not mind. I will see about getting the okay later tonight after I get home. For now, let's go about getting some good food." She responds before she pushes the door open and walks in, Mune trailing in behind her. Looking around she notices that there are both human and monster patrons.

‘Seems that some of the monsters that survived are different than the ones that survived in uncle Axe’s universe… I can’t see Doggo nor Lesser dog. The Fish and bird monster are not here either. I could be wrong. It may be too early for them to be here yet.’ She hummed sightly before pointing towards the bar location.

“Let's go sit over there. I think that it will be okay cause there looks to be that it is relatively safe for kids given how some of the humans having their kids her with them. So we should be fine here.” She states leading the way over to the bar area feeling very confident.  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
‘Time to get some awesome burgers and fries and see Mune’s reaction to the awesomeness of the food’s flavor.’ 


	15. Chapter 15

Mune gripped at the lining of his jacket. Feeling very nervous, awkward, and exposed by the friendly warmth that the atmosphere of the bar and grill provided. ‘There is so much magic here so much… too much…is this what is like with having so many monsters in the same place? Or is this just how powerful the owner is that you can feel it just by walking in the establishment?’ 

He forces his uncomfortable feelings down, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. He will be fine. He’s got Starr with him and monsters, if Dust and Quincy were anything to go by for most adults of their kind, were better than most humans that were grown. ‘Not that all humans are bad. Mom wasn’t nor are a couple of my teachers at school. Kristen is also human and she is not a bad person either, so she should be a good person when she is grown up some day too.’ He thought silently to himself, with the intention to get himself to relax, the desired effect of reassuring himself helping him immensely. Much to his relief.

He climbs up onto the barstool next to Starr sending her a grin that he hoped was not seeming strained betraying how he was feeling moments prior. She did not seem to of notice which was good. That or she was excited at the prospect of food that she did not pick up on it at the moment.

“So, what are you wanting to get?” He hears her ask noting she was pulling one of the standing menu cards over, so they could get a look and figure out what they both wish to eat. He furrows his boney brows, concentrating on the text as he hummed squinting slightly. ‘That’s odd, the words looks a little blurry…. Crap my stunt summoning BB must have almost completely depleted my magic. I need to just eat something with lots of magic content. Thankfully this is a monster run place so it is a given that I will get some. Just need to get it before I am completely out and I shift around all these strangers…. It would be a big mess and I do not need people freaking out cause the skeleton suddenly is a human.’

“I’ll uh… I’ll just get whatever you're going to be getting. I trust your judgement.” he responded proud that he did not stutter or have the ‘tremors’ from the panic he felt realizing his predicament. Deciding to try to ignore the panic and count his blessings he is just able to eat something that is likely more rich in magic than the candies he has hidden in his makeshift stash at his drafty bedroom.

“So you're going to be getting a burger and fries then, hmm the Zippy Sparkle juice looks like it would make a good drink… ohhhhhh! Yes! Looks like strawberry shortcake is available in the menu! I will have to get that next time we are hanging out, seeings as we are going to try and get nicecream after we have had lunch.” He felt greatly amused at the pout she had, figuring she wanted to have it now but is forcing herself to not get too much so she would have room for the frozen treat they are going to get, provided they are lucky coming across them.  
  
“Well I mean… if you have a dimensional box in your phone like it is rumored most monster phones have you could get the desert to save it for later?” He suggested watching as her expression turned blank for a second, then her eye lights grew in size into literal stars like her namesake. Causing him to snicker as she practically vibrated in excitement.

“Oh My Stars! You're right! You're a genius! I can’t believe I had not thought of doing that yet!” She exclaimed, a look of bliss on her face as she looked to be daydreaming about all the possible goodies she could store in her dimensional boxes. His attention shifted from Starr to the glowing warmth that paused in front of them. 

Once he registered that the monster before them was a literal walking fire person he was initially surprised, before realizing that name of the establishment was a little on the nose. ‘I never saw a fire elemental before… I think I recall mom talking about this place now. She said that this was the place that she had met my dad.’ The realization hit him like a zap from static shock. A tiny part of him wondered if his dad was still a regular here, and if he was what would happen. 

‘No, stop it. This is not the time for thinking like this. I am here to try new things and hang out with my new friend. I am not here to hunt for a father I have never met. This is something I can do later on my own time.’ He scolds himself while putting on a smile at the fire elemental whom he is guessing is Blaze, the owner and soon to be provider of an assumed to be delicious meal if the smell that waved from the cooking area in the back is anything to go by. 

“....... what would you two like?” He hears the fiery being ask them both, his voice sounding soft and has a slight crackle akin to that of a campfire like a back note. He glanced to Starr whom seemed to snap out of her blissful daze and back to where they were, looking back at the menu.

“Two Flamin’ Munchies, with the Kindling Fries for both and two Zippy Sparkles. A Blazen’ Strawberry Shortcake for me.. hmm, Mune you want anything for dessert or are you good?” He blinks glancing up to the fire monster and back to her before shrugging. Internally he did not want to seem like he was taking advantage, but maybe he could give it to Kristen later if she saves his in her phone as well to get back later. Liking that idea he looked to the fire monster grinning happy with his choice.

“How about make it a surprise. Chief’s pick? I-if that is okay?” His confidence faltered, nervous that he might have been unintentionally rude. Mostly due to not knowing more about monster customs and what was okay to say and what was not. He felt something weird when the elemental looked at him, his white flames seem to flicker as the bluish purple parts that seem to be where his eyes are narrow for a second and a frown seemed to be repressed.   
  
“.... it is fine young one. I do not mind selecting something for you…” the monster spoke in a reassuring tone, emitting a aura that seemed to convey that there was not offense given. Mune relaxed upon sensing that though he did not fully understand how he managed to pick up on it. He wrote it off as a general monster thing and his soul being able to understand thus allowing him to pick up and understand stuff.

Blaze retrieved two drinks, both seeming to have glowing spark effects in placement of bubbles, the clear liquid going from bright orange to crisp yellow and set them down on the counter before proceeding to go to the back area likely to fix up their meal. Mune turned his attention to the drink, curious about how it would taste and in awe of how it looks. This being the first monster drink he has ever seen and soon to taste. Taking the straw he sticks it in the liquid taking a sip, a burst of magic filling him like a tidal wave, and flavor making him feel like he had been knocked out of this world.

“..... Oh… wow. This is really good.” He said his eye lights fuzzy from having so much magic flooding his system in single sip. Blinking a couple of times as he takes another sip, hoping that it was not too noticeable as he enjoyed his drink grateful for the refill of his nearly depleted magic. 

“Huh, apples, have to say I was not expecting it to be this flavor. Still tastes awesome though… pft. You okay Mune you look a little spaced out there?” He blinks looking over at Starr before snorting taking another sip, allowing himself to relax fully for the first time in months. He rests his head on his hand shrugging as he laughs softly. The mental picture of what his eye lights looking like probably does look comical, and he decided he did not have to be concerned about that all too much. 

“Yeah I am fine, I do not get the chance to eat a lot of monster foods so the fact I am drinking monster juice which I am guessing is super high in the magic content likely is making me look funny. Once my body adjusts to the sudden influx of magic it should calm down enough my eye lights will return to normal as I continue to consume more magic based food and drink.

If I look dozy though my apologies. I forgot that it tends to make me a dozy couch potato due to having not been able to have it as often as I had when mom was providing my needs were met… I can’t _completely_ blame or fault the people at the orphanage though. They are only human and unlike my mom who has had years of taking care of me to understand my needs they just got me placed into their care, so they can’t be expected to know what is good for me and what is not.” He huffed sipping more of his juice. Hating that he made excuses for the malnutrition that he received. He knew that they knew what he needed. It was told too them, and they were given a book on how to care for the needs of a growing monster child, they just did not care and tossed the book into the trash.

He had rescued the book so that way he could know somewhat what he needed to stay healthy or at least what he will be able to get a hold of, so he was not in worse shape than he was. He likely would have been forced to go human shift ages ago if he did not have that book in his possession. And thanks to that book he also had been able to make it so his uncle did not have to worry about him more than he had to be.

“... It’s fine. Least you get the chance to have a refill now to get to max. And then some with the nicecream later. Are you going to eat the dessert here or you want me to pack it to give it to you later?” He glanced over to her, picking up her concerned expression. He adverted his eye lights looking at the half full glass he had in front of him. Shaking his head he tapped his phalanges on the counter top shifting so that he was not slouching where he sat.

“Honestly… I was thinking of saving it to share with Kristen… she likely had to put up with a lot of poking and prodding at the doctor’s appointment and I want to be able to give her a treat for putting up with it. She deserves to enjoy goodies just as much as anyone and it does not feel right to enjoy everything and not let her have the chance to enjoy it too. I mean if that is okay? If not then it is fine I ca-” He got cut off when Starr shook her head, a smile on her face.

“Naw it is fine. Given how you stated she is practically glued to you’re hip if it had not been for the appointment I can see why you're wanting to give her your dessert instead. I do not mind getting a third dessert though to put away with yours so she can have one all for herself. That way do not have to miss out and sacrifice the chance to enjoy something later.” He blinks with wide sockets before smiling sheepishly.

“I.. okay if you want too” He said, wondering if this was all just a dream, and he would wake up from a nap on the wooden bench next to the window in his room that he has covered in blankets and a couple pillows. The very possibility of that saddened him, but he forced himself not show his thinking like that in his expression as he turned his attention back to his drink. ‘Knowing my luck it is likely a seventy-five percent chance that this is all a dream meeting someone like this. She is just to cool and nice to be really real.’

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


Sighing he closed his sockets putting on a tired smile. ‘If this is a dream it will suck, but at least it will be something that will make me happy to look upon later even if it is not reality’

* * *

Starr could not help but admire Mune for thinking of giving Kristen something to try to brighten her day after having been stuck at a doctor’s check up. ‘It sounds like subconsciously he has taken on the role of older brother to her, that is super sweet of him even if he is not aware of it. Makes me excited for when my brother gets big enough to be more in control of himself to be able to do the same with him.   
  
In fact, I could probably do more even when he is at the age he is now. I will have to see about finding a stuffed toy to get from here to give to him as something new to play with. I am sure he would love that!’ She smiled at the idea drinking her juice as she thought about what to ask Blaze for the third dessert to give to Mune’s honorary sibling.

“Unc- ahem. Um… Starr uh… I need to go wash my um.. hands I’ll be back in a moment.” She looked at him feeling confused but nodded, watching Mune head off to the restroom with a peculiar expression on his face. ‘.... odd. Sounded like he was going to say uncle…. But there was nobody else here around us? Eh. what ever it is I am sure it is nothing to be worrying about.’

To keep herself busy she decided to people watch, curious about the dynamic that is going on in the building itself. After about fifteen minutes has basted she heard the bell ding signalling new people are coming in she turned her head seeing this universe’s Axe coming into the room trailed by a skeleton that looked very similar skeleton to her own uncle… except for one thing. ‘....oh my god, if that Dust is Mune’s dad it is kind of funny that he is shorter than my Uncle Dust… I think this Axe height is shorter too. Interesting.’

“Okay I’m back, sorry it took so long for me to come back. I couldn’t reach the soap very easily.” She hears Mune say having returned pulling himself back up onto the seat, looking to be very happy if the smile on his face and the gleam in his eye lights were anything to go by. She grinned and shrugged in response.

“It’s fine. I was people watching while you were busy.” She cut herself off from what ever else she was going to say when Blaze came out with the food. She gulped eyeing it eagerly. ‘They are not tacos, but nothing in the realm of burgers can beat a Grillby’s style burger no matter what universe you’re in.’

“Mune? How are you doing kiddo it has been a while.” Starr’s attention went to Dust who came over, Axe looking to be confused but deciding to follow after his counterpart to stand next to him. ‘Oh… looks like Mune and Dust have already met… I wonder if Dust knows that Mune is his kid or not yet?

“Oh, hi Dust. I’m doing good. Spending time with my new friend Starr.” He said smiling brightly at said skeleton, his eye lights flicked to a direction where nobody was at for a moment before looking to his food. Expression becoming sheepish, making her wonder what it was to cause him to get that reaction.  
  
“And uh.. We are going to be eating some lunch. It looks excellent by the way, I bet it will taste even better than it smells too. Thank you for the meal Blaze sir.” Mune stated looking to be feeling awkward, not wanting to be rude to anyone that is around him as he shuffled anxiously in his seat. The fire elemental chuckled as he refilled their drinks before walking off to attend to his other customers.   
  
Glancing over at the three skeletons next to her Starr could not help the amusement that filled her as she giggled slightly. While meeting this univerese’s Sans and the transdimenional traveling duplicate of her uncle was not in her to do list for today, she did not mind it. In fact, she decided that it would be fine of they joined their little group. After all if she is right about her hunch, it would probably do Mune some good to be in close proximity to his father even if he does not realize that is whom he is next to at the moment.

“If it is okay with Mune I do not mind if you two join us. Seeings as that he seems to know at least one of you it will be cool… especially after hearing from Quincy about the whole monster kids being captured thing. I am sure we would be able to handle it, but it would be batter to have a couple of grown-ups around to ward off anybody tempted with trying.” She offered, then added on to her statement to try to judge the reactions of both, but mostly with Dust as a test.

“... Sure we do not mind. We were coming in for a bite to eat anyways. Where are you two planning on going after?” She watched as Dust spoke, his grin having tightened a smidgen and his eye lights having shrunk slightly indicating that he was feeling worried. The hint of a protective back note in his voice as well as his posture becoming tense as he took the seat next to Mune. 

Forcing herself not to smirk or laugh she looked over to the other skeleton who seemed to have been watching her, oops looks like he had caught on to what she did. Shrugging she looked to Mune noting that while he looked to be confused, he seemed to be happy and relaxed slightly.

“We were going to try to see if there was a nicecream vendor around to try to get some. I never really had the chance to try it before, and most the stuff mom was able to get me monster food wise was stuff that had been in the form of soups or candies that can be bought from the store, sometimes sandwiches and salads. 

But I have not really been able to have anything but monster candies for a while due to not being with mom right now... so I am actually kind of excited to try the nicecream after lunch.” Starr frowned a bit after hearing Mune’s statement, really hating the fact that he has not been able to enjoy things that she has been able to enjoy and take for granted.

Dust and Axe both seemed to not like this too much either, if their eyes briefly snuffing out of their respective eye lights is anything to go by. She could not help but feel a relieved smugness that filled her. ‘Sounds like that place that Mune lives in is going to be paid a visit soon. Horror types _hate_ it when children of their kind especially are not having their needs cared for. 

And not getting the required food so they can be healthy and develop properly comes into play. Throw into the mix a Dusttale Sans whom has only just realized they are a father and their protective instincts kicking there is likely going to be a lot of people having a bad time.’

“I-I’m sorry did… did I say so-something wrong?” Starr’s attention snapped to Mune as he started to fidget looking worried. Giving a bright smile she laughed slightly giving a pat on his shoulder winking. ‘No need for him to get anxious, this is supposed to be a fun day after all.’

“No, it is good to have a goal to be excited about for the day. Let's go ahead and dig in these burgers are too great smelling to just let them to continue to sit here without being eaten.” following her statement she picks up the burger, after making sure the desired sauce ratio was in place, taking a big bite and hummed enjoying the flavors that bursts in her mouth. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


‘Yep. No matter the universe, Grillby’s always cooks the best burgers.’


	16. Chapter 16

Mune arched a boney brow as he watched his friend give a happy hum after she took a bite of the burger. ‘Well… she is right it does smell good.’ He smiled slightly as he looked around for some ketchup to put on for it to be handed to him by Dust, whom to of noticed that was what he was looking for. 

“This what you wanted kiddo?” He nodded giving him a grin before he fiddled with the lid to open it and began to squirt it on the burger, and then onto the plate. ‘Hopefully that will be enough without looking like I am being too greedy or drowning my fries. I never understood why I enjoy the taste of ketchup so much. It was a horrible habit when I was a little kid regardless of mom saying that it was amusing to watch me try to devoré the condiment like it was a delicacy.’

He noticed his uncle scowling slightly as he prepared to take a bit of his burger, causing his brows to furrow before his uncle waved his hands slightly in response to his wordless question. ‘ _As much as I hate greasy food and hate that you’re about to eat it you need to have something other than the monster candies in your diet. Don’t mind me it is just a personal bias, just try not to eat it all the time greasy food for the majority of your magical food intake is not healthy._ ’

He smiled shrugging slightly feeling amused with his uncle’s statement as he took a bite. His sockets widened as he stared at the burger before melting tears appearing in the corner of his sockets a happy groan coming from him as he took another bite. He felt like he was in heaven, never having had a burger that tasted this good in his whole life.

He had to fight with himself to not eat ravenously, the urge to really strong as his soul quivered. The instinct to try to pile all the magic rich meal in already filling him to the brim and then some. But he managed to resit. Savoring each bite until he was left with only a handful of fries which he popped into his mouth finishing off his juice with a blissful expression on his face. The urge to just lounge where he was sitting and rest at the bar table taking place of the one that was wanting him to eat like a starved person who had feast placed before him after having survived a decade long famine.

It was harder to fight this urge off. Due to a nap after eating something that good and filling in both magic and general food wise was calling to him. But wanting to spend time with Starr, and now Dust and the new skeleton that he heard while eating called Axe was with him. Even his uncle Eclipse was here! And seeings as he said that he will be coming back with him due to having talked to the person he wanted to talk to. And as such he would fight off an army of sandmen trying to make him sleep or give into lazy behavior when he is so happy right now and actually being able to enjoy himself for once in a such a long time.

‘Only thing that would make this better would be if mom and Kristen were here… easier for Kristen than mom… where ever she is. Hope your okay mommy please come back soon. I have not given up on you so please come back so I can tell you stories of the good adventures from our time apart and be able to have more memories with the new people I have met too.’ He felt sorrow biting at him as he sent out the silent plea, his soul letting out a soft cry. Hopeful that his mother will be okay where ever she is and be back with him soon.

“You doing okay Mune?” He looks over to his friend smiling and shrugging, mentally shaking off his concern and longing for his mother to be here and wondering if she was okay. ‘Not the time nor the place to be doing this. Besides, I am sure she is okay. I just need to have faith and not give up hope or the belief that she will get back to me.’

“Yeah I am fine. Just a bit sad that it is all gone now. That has to be the best food I have eaten in a long time. Almost tempted to eat the dessert too instead of saving it for later. Oh right, we still need to pick something so that I can give it to Kristen later.” A feeling of being startled overtook him as he grabbed the menu, happy that the words look crisp and are easier for him to read now, feeling happy for once with having an eidetic memory beyond it being useful for school and other things. Though he hasn’t liked having it recently, due to obvious reasons, he is glad he has a reason to happy about it now.

“Kristen? Someone important to you kiddo?” He looked up to Dust nodding slightly before looking back to the menu in his hands as a serious expression comes to his face. Trying to pick something in hopes she would enjoy it. ‘She seems to enjoy the blueberries that were in the fruit salad at breakfast, maybe she would enjoy the Blueberry Cheesecake Explosion?’

‘ _Kristen is a new child that had come to the orphanage recently and has become Mune’s roommate, sweet little child. I suspect she has mage origins in her lineage due to being able to see and hear me after having been in close proximity to me while she was spending time with Mune. She has been the only person that has treated him like a person and as such it does not surprise me he is wanting to make sure the five year old gets to enjoy a treat too._ ’ He looked up at his uncle, confused at whom he was speaking too until he noticed he was looking at Dust and Dust himself seemed to be focusing on what his uncle was saying to him.

His sockets widened at this, shocked at the fact that he could see and hear his uncle and proceeded to nod his head in response. So many questions filling his head as anxious energy built up in his soul, nixing each possibility until only one was left. 

‘.... Is… is Dust my… my Dad?’ He thought to himself, feeling highly overwhelmed, almost like he was drowning at the fact that this could be true. He shook his head taking in a deep breath to calm himself. ‘No. No I can’t let myself subcome to this, if I do I will have a panic attack. I refuse to have another one and make the day be cut short. 

I will ask my Uncle later if my hunch is correct. For now, I need to just focus on the here and now. And that is to when Blaze gets here with the desserts to tell him the third dessert that I want in order for Kristen to have something good and have fun with Starr. Everything else is irrelevant as of right now.’ He thought as a flash of determination coursed through him, turning and pointing too what he selected to Starr. 

“I think she will like this, there enough room in your phone’s dimensional box for it?” He asks with a grin as she looked at it before giving a nod, finishing off the last of her own food. Watching as she pulled her phone out looking at and bringing up the section that has her dimensional boxes. He smiled when she gave a thumbs up.

“Yep, got plenty of space. I can even put a nicecream or two extra in here so she can have one of those too and see about getting a souvenir to give to my little brother, like a stuffed doll or something.” He smiled at that, wondering what it would have been like to have a sibling of his own. ‘I suppose it would not of been too far off with how I treat Kristen… I really got attached to her super quickly if that is the case to treat her as if she was my little sister. I do not think that is how she sees me though which is fine. I am grateful just to have her as my friend and roommate.’ 

He forced himself to stop thinking on the subject of his family dynamic, knowing if he stayed in that thought he will think about his latest possible discovery that he is not ready to deal with. Instead, he looked to Blaze whom had come to where they were sitting and set down a strawberry shortcake, as well as what looked like to be a slick of black forest cherry torte, causing him to gulp slightly the temptation to take and just eat it now hitting him strong. 

‘If I can’t get the dessert I am eyeing for Kristen now I will stick with the plan to save it for later, still going to actually. It is bound to be amazing and would be a nice after dinner treat provided I can hide it someplace where it will not be taken along with the cheesecake if I can get it too. Given how it is rumored monster food does not spoil I have to trust that it will be safe if I place it someplace outside the fridge or something.’ He blinks seeing Starr take the cake putting it in her dimensional box inventory, his eye lights growing slightly in awe as he watched it disappear and text of what it is appearing on the screen.

“Now all we have to do is wait for Dust to eat and put Kristen’s dessert in and we can shove off.” He blinked when he heard her say this, making him realize he must have spaced out and not placed the order himself. He blushed his face glowing in a blueish hue from being embarrassed from his obliviousness.

“It’s fine I will just pack the extra burger and fries away for later.” He glanced to Dust, watching as he took a bag putting the fries in and the second burger that he had bought and placed it in the bag as well before putting it in his own dimensional box. He flicked his eye lights to his uncle back to Dust before sighing and slumped forward his skull making a _thunk_ sound on the bar top mentally groaning.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  


‘Stars why did my life have to suddenly get so complicated.’

* * *

Dust blinked looking to Mune after hearing him drop his head onto the bar’s surface. Having not expecting him to do so, nor sure as to why. ‘His magic seems to be more stable, and he does not seem to of passed out, in fact he seems to lightly be hitting his head on the bar top repeatedly now. Is he stressed about something?’ 

“Mune? You alright?” The odd child, I think Mune called her Starr, asks sounding concerned. He watched as his child, something he is still getting used to referring to any child, sighs before sitting up with a plastered grin on his face and seemed to have a couple sweat droplets speckling his skull.

“I uh… yeah. I just forgot that I left my homework out after finishing it before we began heading to the monster side of town. I hope that that meathead Chad does not make his way up to my space and then proceeds to destroy it or take and put his name on it after erasing mine since we share the same classes roughly in school. Sucks living in the same building as the school bully. But if he does I’ll just have to find a way to get back at him later. I am sure I still have some paint bomb pranks hidden to use if that is the case. Does not make it any less annoying though.” He listened to Mune speak, unsure if he should feel mad that he is being bullied or proud that his son is resourceful and by the sounds of it likely has inherited his intelligence.

‘Kid seems to have gotten several things from me least from what little I have had the chance to observe, makes me wonder what it is that he had gotten as quirks that is solely from his mother. I know she is a human, but I can’t tell what the human part of his origins is a contributing factor…. This is something that can be figured out over time I suppose.’

“...... Excuse me what? You’re being bullied?!” Starr states looking to not like hearing that Mune is currently a bully victim. And if looks could kill whom ever this ‘Chad’ child is would be dead. It amused him, mostly because if Chad isn’t going to be killed, he would at the very least be petrified to the point he will be doing a personality one eighty soon. Least as soon as he finds out which one is this _Chad_. 

“Yeah, but it is fine. I mean, I still have to have line of sight in order to use the teleporting skill I just pick up using properly, as well as try to make sure I do not over use it cause it is something that is a heavy magic using ability. But it is useful in getting away if I need to. And making him squeak after popping up behind him when he is not paying attention. Seriously even though it sucks having him liking to single me out I can handle myself against the brat child. And take amusement after successfully being able to outsmart him. The faces he makes is hilarious.” He could not help a snort. The feeling of being proud winning out as he grinned at the young skeleton in a swiftly growing fondness.

‘By Asgore’s beard, Mune sounds like he got my trollish nature I had in my youth. That will be fun to nurture and give tips to improve on. Sounds like I also have to help him to get a handle on his teleporting as well as any other magic ability he may have inherited. I am sure my brother has done what he could, but seeings as this is my son there are things he can do that I am sure my brother is unable to help him with fully. And while he may have the base idea behind teleportation, it is something that is more of my strong suit and not his.’

' _..... Brother. I know that look. No. You are not going to encourage your son to expand his pranks beyond what he already does. I do not need to have him follow in your footsteps with those accursed whoopee cushions being both held and scattered everywhere. And while on the subject he does not need encouragement for puns either!!_ ' He gave a soft snort in response, not willing to say anything at the moment before registering Mune staring in the direction of his brother with sockets wide as saucers his entire body having gone completely ridged. Akin to that of a deer or Gyftrot caught in headlights and frozen into place and looking to be alarmed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


'….. Oh... oh shit. I forgot that he is able to see and hear my brother. I was not ready to drop this on him yet.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this will be the last chapter update for now! Have the plan that will continue from here, but will have to continue typing where I left off. Hope you have enjoyed so far.
> 
> Turtle out! _dips into the void where the writer's nook is ___
> 
> _  
>   
> _
> 
> _  
>   
> _
> 
> _  
> _...... Also how could you Eclipse you spilled the beans too soon lol!_  
> _


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long overdue hiatus, I give you a new update!
> 
> Hope you enjoy ^-^

Mune was staring at the ghostly vestige of his uncle and… Dust who from his uncle’s word confirmed to be his father. His sockets round as saucers and eye lights having shrunk slightly. He watched as the father he had not had in his life gave his uncle an amused look; before his expression changed to be confused followed shortly by something akin to being worried. He forced himself to look away from both Dust and his uncle as he attempted to calm himself.

 _"What? Did… o-oh.. Mune? Nephew, are you okay?"_ He registered his uncle stated. He closed his sockets and gave his head a slight shake, both to clear his thoughts and to give his uncle a curt silent no. He opened his sockets feeling the heat of the fire elemental Blaze return and blueberry cheesecake. Mune smiled, his thoughts going to the younger child picturing the happy look on her face that she likely was going to have once she got to try it. He was sure she’s going to love it. The thought of her being happy from the simple treat made him have something else to focus on, and remind himself about where he was at. 

He will have to confront this… situation later. After he had time to process it. For now, he was just going to ignore it. Today he was going to have a stress-free fun day. Something he has not had for what felt like metaphorical ages. Even if he has to block out anything and everything that will try and to bring him down. With this in mind he relaxed and smiled at the fire elemental.  
  
“Thank you Blaze sir. Kristen is going to love this when she gets it.” He says watching as Starr took it and put it in her dimensional box and saw her extracting money looking at the fire elemental who shook his head.   
  
“.... On the house… Feel free to come again any time....” He heard the elemental state shocking him and before he could ask why the fiery being walked away to another part of his establishment. In one part, he was glad Starr did not have to pay, the other part he felt unsettled. People don’t often do things like that, was it a monster thing? Or was there some other reason for it?

“... Hehe, well then. That was interestin’. Looks like ol’ Blaze has a soft spot for you kiddo.” Mune looked to the skeleton that his... that **_Dust_ ** had come in with after he stated that and blinked owlishly before gaining a sheepish expression. He heard Starr laugh and gave his shoulder a pat.   
  
“No need to feel bad or overthink it. Look at it this way, you will be able to bring Kristen here next time once you feel confident about your teleporting; _and_ have the chance to eat good food. Now come on, We have a Nice Cream vendor to catch!” She stated before his arm was grabbed, and was tugged to follow Starr outside. He heard chuckling causing him to glance back at the skeleton that had an old head injury who began to follow after with his uncle and Dust.

He caught the concerned look that was being directed at him by the one who was tailing making him dip his head slightly. Feeling awkward before he gave his head a small shake smiling a little to himself. Starr was right, he shouldn’t worry about it. And if he does somehow manage to visit if he decides to, he will offer to do something like do dishes or something. He is sure that Blaze had help, but he didn’t really like owing anyone for things if he could help it.  
  
So he now allowed himself not to dwell on it as he picked up his pace to keep up with Starr who seemed to be eager to find the monster that sells Nice Creams. Noting at the way she is looking at the map on her monster phone she was heading towards the park. From what he could see there seemed to be various Nice Cream stations marked, meaning there could be more than one or the monster behind it made rounds around the park and stopped at different locations. His grin broadened slightly, they were close to one of the areas. Which means that the Nice Cream could very well be easy to retrieve! 

“What is your usual go to for the Nice Cream, Starr?” He asked, forcing himself to focus on not having a melt down. That and since he never tried it before he was curious what her pick was so he could try it, least for the first one he gets the chance to enjoy.

“I like the strawberry flavors, so I will likely be getting whatever Nice Cream flavor that has strawberry in it. What about you? What are you going to get?” He shrugged slightly. He was not sure about what it was he wanted.   
  
“I never had it before, but I figure it will be like ice cream but with magic in it. So I am probably going to get the same you're getting this time and if I get a chance to try something else another time I will get something else. I am not picky, so I am sure it will be good.” Mune saw the park up ahead across from their small group. He did not see the Nice Cream guy yet, but he was sure that they couldn’t be too far. With a big smile on his face he felt more relaxed and happy than he had been for a long time. Regardless of the crazy stuff that happened already and has yet to happen. 

  
  


He was sure that regardless of what else happens, it was all going to end with being a perfect day.

* * *

Starr was surprised to find out that he never tried Nice Cream. But recalled what he said before about his mom being a human and only getting what she could for him. So, it made sense that she did not get it for him before. Horrortale monsters have some trust issues due to what happened to them and as such it was always a toss of a coin whether or not they will be willing to serve a human even if they are not showing they are hostile. With what happened to them, she could not blame them for being a little paranoid. 

“I see, well it looks like you're having a lot of firsts today.” She said with a smile seeing that he didn’t seem to put out and seemed to be happy. Looking to be much more relaxed than when she first met him earlier today. She felt glad that her appearing even if it was not what she planned had helped make her new friend have a good day.   
  
‘ _Well, had a good day and possibly be able to get out of his situation where he is living soon with the realization of who his dad is. With how he was staring at this shorter version of my uncle I am sure he must have figured it out. And given he is the kid of a Sans he is not dumb much like me. Though… I have more than one version compared to him._ ’ She shook her head with an amused expression as she came out of her inner musings. She glanced both ways across the street before moving forward. She shifted her eye lights looking on the map again on her phone so they could reach their targeted vendor.

“Yeah, it is a lot of firsts for me. But it is still a lot of fun. I haven’t had this much fun in a long time so I am really enjoying it.” She looked to her left where Mune was at when he let out a short laugh. She smiled letting out a laugh of her own. Releasing his arm when they were across the road in the park, sure that he was not feeling too shell shocked from the kindness he received from the fire elemental and whatever else there was making him look to be a deer in headlights any longer. So there was no longer a need to drag him around. Though he didn’t seem to mind it was not really needed now.

“I’m glad! I am having a lot of fun too. And I really hope I get the okay from my parents, I bet that there would be even more firsts you would have a lot of fun with in a sleepover.” She stated with an excited tone in her voice. She had not really had the chance to have a sleep over at her home yet. And she was sure her mom would be okay with it since it is her first sleepover. 

“That is true, it’s likely going to be a lot of fun. But even if they say no for right now it is okay. I am just glad to be able to have this today and a new friend that is amazing like you. So no matter what happens I am glad that whatever deity or whatever it is that tries to pull the way every person’s life is supposed to go is finally giving me a break.” She arched a brow at him at that noting his slight scowl and the shake of his head. Humming slightly she nodded. She was not sure how to comment on the latter part. Not sure if his dad that was with them now would freak out if she started to talk about beings outside of this AU.   
  
Mune seemed to be taking it well and his dad is obviously a dimensional hopper like her uncle. But she did not want this Dust to freak out at her being a hopper too especially since her dad and uncles had warned her when she was exploring new places to be careful. She was sure he would not do anything. Butshe would rather not listen to another lecture on how she needed to be more careful and not tell everyone about herself and what she could do. With that in mind she chose to word her statement in a way that would not set off flags for the skeleton monsters following after them both who were silently listing while keeping an eye socket out as they traveled through the park.   
  
“That’s true I suppose. And I am sure that they will say yes, especially my mom. She has been pushing me to make friends, so I know she's very likely going to say yes and will convince my dad it is a good idea too.” She grinned as she explained how sure she was about the sleep over being allowed. She was willing to bet her dessert that she recently got in her storage that her mom will be ecstatic that she had made a friend around her age that she wanted to bring over.   
  
“Not sure when it will happen, but as soon as it is confirmed and a date is set I will pop in to get back to you on it. So you know when I will stop by with someone to help get you and Kristen to my place. Hmm, maybe when I pop back the three of us can hang out if there is not too much going on for the two of you, and I am not needed back home. You’ve had a day out and about. So I am sure she would love to have a day like this too.”

She watched Mune seem to brighten slightly at that as he nodded. "Yeah, especially since she wasn’t too happy to have to go to get her checkup done with the other younger kids at the local clinic near the place we are… currently staying. I can't confirm it but I have a feeling she did not get to get out much the last place she lived at so I am sure she would have fun." 

She was going to respond when she flinched back a ball whizzing past and watched as it almost nailed Mune in his head, if it weren’t for the ball being caught in a rich blue-violet magical energy. She eyes Dust and sees his hand was extended, his magic having activated, a soft scowl on his features as he brought the ball over to himself. A couple of dog monsters appeared into view, one of them looking to be a parent while the other their child. Upon getting close the older monster got nervous and stood slightly in front of their child who whined while looking at them curiously.

"H-hello S… Axe. I apologize for the ball getting kicked too far." She frowned slightly before sighing. Well, seems like this other version of her uncle has some monsters still weary of him. She saw Mune, who now had the ball in his hands, move forward offering it out with a slight grin.

"It's okay, you were just having fun. Accidents happen but nobody was hurt, so it is all good. We are looking for the Nice Cream stand, you know where it is currently?” She watched as he asked showing he held no offenses from the ball nearly hitting him. She smiled as she watched the other monster seem to relax enough to allow their child to come out from behind them to retrieve their ball.  
  
“Yes, if you follow that path to the right you should come across them. And thank you young one for your understanding. Come Kipper, we should get going.” The older monster stated guiding their child away. Whom of whine let out a soft whine before pouting, waving goodbye.

“Well, that was something. But least we know we are not far from our destination.” Starr stated with a grin to which she got a hum from her friend who turned back with a slight grin on his face. She arched her brow watching as he tilted his head looking at something. She turned her head to look but did not see anything.  
  
“Well, now that we know we are so close…. Race you!” she heard before she witnessed as he bolted past a laugh coming from him. Blinking is surprised that did not last long she let out a laugh herself as she followed after him. A wide grin on her face.

  
  


It felt nice having a friend to hang out with, least for a while longer until she had to go.

* * *

Blinking in surprise as he watched Mune show mercy and kindness to the monster and their child he had not met before. He couldn’t help the relieved proud feeling that flowed through him. Seems that despite everything his son had been through he still had the ability to be kind, least to those that deserved kindness. Perhaps gaining not only someone to care about with what little he had learned from his brother in this child name Kristen, but also making a friend in this mystery kid Starr that had brought him out of that place for a while.  
  
It got him to wonder if this is what his son was like before he had been forced to live in an unsavory location. And if he had been in a better mindset sticking around with his mother if… he shook his head and sighed. 

Little he could do about the past. He was here now. He was going to try and do what he can once he got his son in his custody to make sure he does not suffer at the hands of someone else again. Though he will have to add someone else to this he does not mind. It will do him good to have a sibling to focus on so he did not think of his mother who is temporarily still missing.

 _"That was kind of you Mune, I am sure if you come here more often that you will have a new friend… provided if Dogaressa relaxes eventually enough to allow for her child to play."_ He let out a soft huff. He knew that the monsters here went by different names, much as his sibling. Though he couldn’t fault his brother for not knowing, not like they stayed long enough to learn the names that were changed, add to that the likelihood of him ever really spending time on the monster side of town due to hanging close to Mune he was not going to try and correct him… he was sure to bring it up with Axe though so that there is no triggering on accident, and they could all be brought up to speed. He needed to be anyways since he was now going to be living here for the next long foreseeable future.   
  
“Well, now that we know we are so close…. Race you!” He snapped his focus onto his son as he bolted off letting out a happy laugh followed shortly by his friend. He could not help the chuckle that came from him that was shared by Axe as they followed after the two kids.   
  
“I can see why you are sticking around. If I were the one that came across him instead I would have taken him in as my own too. Followed by finding a way to drag your skeletal rump here of course.” He heard his friend state before giving him a half hearted slug to his arm to which he gave a snort for a response.   
  
“Only you could get away with dragging me anywhere… And chasing me away when you had enough of my antics.” He responded not taking his attention off of the two youngsters, sure that his counterpart was doing the same, he switched to keeping an eye socket on their surroundings.   
  
“Though… I think you should be made aware, since horror based monsters are more attuned to due to what we went through the magic another has you should be made aware. I had a hunch, but the whole trip it's something that is unsettling to me. About yer kid.” He glanced over tenses seeing Axe have a contemplative concerned expression.   
  
“What? What’s up? Is it something.. bad?” He said a sensation of worry coming over him he had not felt since he and his brother were kids.It only grew as he watched Axe silently stew before speaking, not letting his attention shift from the kids they were escorting through the park.   
  
“His magic levels should be at their peak after having eaten at Blaze’s for a long while, but it is just… filtering out of him. I just have a hunch so far, but I think whatever took place it may have caused his soul some damage. After you get custody of him you should set up an appointment with Sci. He may seem fine now but his magic… if it is bad as I think it is it could cause him to have a shorter life than he deserves.” He nearly had a soul attack hearing Axe’s statement. 

All to realizing the reason Blaze had said what he did is probably due to also sensing that something was not supposed to be. He instinctively hunched forward a bit as he gripped at the scarf around his neck tugging it so his lower face was covered and his other shakily gripping at his hood pulling it forward as he retreated slightly into his thoughts a mask coming up as he forced his emotions to not come to the surface.

It wasn’t… it wasn’t fair. He only just found out he had a child… to now fear that due to things out of his control he could soon lose him. He gritted his teeth slightly at this as he felt his soul start to burn a little. No… he refused. He was not going to let the only _living_ family he had left to be taken from him.   
  


“Thank you for telling me this Axe... but even if he has issues with his health, I am going to make damn sure he lives a long happy life. It is what he deserves.”He said a new resolve taking hold of him as he looked up watching his son beam a wide grin cross his face at the girl whom he had befriended at the Nice Cream stand.   
  
  
  


  
“No matter what it takes… I am going to make sure he is going to be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks again to rosedarkfire. I have been out of it lately, went through a bad break up and been dealing with a depressive funk. But! I am coming out of it... I think? Hopefully! Just bear with me and regetting into things.
> 
> Love you all my lovely readers and fellow writers/creative peeps and sorry for the long wait. And remember never let anyone drown your creative voice and light.
> 
> You are special and nobody has the right to force you to feel less wonderful or special than you truly are. Each of you are special, and deserve the best. Anyway I will let you go I am off to try and add more chapters to my many other fic's. Toodles~ 
> 
> _Leaps into the void back to my corner of the writer's nook ready to weave the tales that have yet to be told.... hopefully with less Error issues._


End file.
